Warriors New Zealand: Createacat 2
by Kiwifeather
Summary: Create a cat for a Warriors New Zealand: The Five PREQUEL. ALL DONE, FINAL LIST UP, STORY WILL BE POSTED SOON!
1. Start

_Hey guys! I have decided to do another create-a-cat for a story I currently have in the planning stage. PLEASE UNDERSTAND this doesn't mean that I am stopping __Warriors New Zealand: The Five__, in any way. I just need another story to work on at the same time as __The Five __so I can swap between them to break the monotony. _

_I'm not giving too much away just yet, but this is going to be a sort of prequel to __The Five,__ telling about how the clans came to be and how they survived in their first year of existence. It will be called __Warriors New Zealand: The Beginning.__ … Original I know…._

_**To start with, there will be no clans, so I will be needing a clan name AND a rouge/loner/pet name for your cats.**__ I will be putting cats up in the allegiances as Clan cats though, it will be some way into the story before the cats are all in clans like this, so just remember that. For descriptions of the clans and their different territories, please see __Warriors New Zealand: The Five._

_SO if you want a cat of yours to be part of it please read the rules through carefully and submit your cats. Enjoy!_

_PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, __**do NOT submit a cat that is in, or closely related to a cat in **__**The Five!**__** These two stories are separated by many, many years.**__ No cat from this story would still be alive in __The Five__. I can not stress this enough people._

_TRY to be original and make up brand new cats that are not in any other fanfics. JUST TRY. You can submit more than one cat per review, just don't go crazy._

_Do not use things like foxes, badgers etc in names or descriptions and history of your cats. They are not, nor have ever been present in New Zealand. You are more than welcome to use our native plants and animals though, in fact I encourage it. Also, no names like Metalpaw or Fabricfur…. ANYTHING to do with humans basically. (Some exceptions will be allowed in certain circumstances). Because Tigers and Lions etc are part of the cats folklore, they ARE allowed to be used in names._

_Please use the form at the bottom of the page to create your cats._

_Correct spelling is appreciated! :D_

_Be descriptive and realistic. The more descriptive and complete your cat's personality is, the more likely it is it will be used as a main character._

_**NEW ZEALAND IS NOT A PART OF AUSTRALIA**__**.**__ Think about this please before you create names._

_Show me your read the rules by putting your username at the top of your review._

_Right, now that is out of the way, please go to the form at the bottom and fill it out!_

**FERNCLAN:**

**Leader**: Fernstar: (Description needed, OPEN)

**Deputy**: OPEN

**Medicine Cat**: OPEN (Apprentice is optional)

**Warriors**: OPEN, about 10 to 16 needed

**Apprentices**: OPEN, 1 to 8 needed

**Queens**: OPEN, two only needed

**Elders**: OPEN, 3 needed

**MARSHCLAN:**

**Leader: **Marshstar: (Description needed, OPEN)

**Deputy**: OPEN (She-cat please)

**Medicine Cat: **OPEN (Apprentice optional)

**Warriors:** OPEN, about 9 to 13 or 14 needed

**Apprentices:** OPEN, 4 only

**Queens**: OPEN, 3 to 5 needed

**Elders**: OPEN, 4 needed

**FIELDCLAN:**

**Leader:** Fieldstar: (Description needed, OPEN)

**Deputy: **OPEN

**Medicine Cat:** OPEN (needs apprentice)

**Warriors: **OPEN, 10 to 17 needed

**Apprentices: **OPEN, one to 6 needed

**Queens: **OPEN, one only

**Elders: **OPEN, 5 only

**GORSECLAN:**

**Leader: **Gorsestar: (description needed, OPEN)

**Deputy: **OPEN

**Medicine Cat: **OPEN (apprentice optional)

**Warriors: **OPEN, 14 only

**Apprentices: **OPEN, 3 to 9 needed

**Queens:** OPEN, 3 only

**Elders: **OPEN, one only

**GUSTCLAN:**

**Leader:** Guststar: description needed, OPEN

**Deputy: **OPEN

**Medicine Cat: **OPEN (no apprentice)

**Warriors: **OPEN, 17 needed

**Apprentices: **OPEN, two only

**Queens: **OPEN, 1 to 3 needed

**Elders: **OPEN, 3 to 6 needed

**LONERS, KITTYPETS, ROUGES:**

No set number yet, these cats are probably NOT going to ever join the clans, since by the point of the story where the clans are all organised like above (in a set allegiances) most cats who wanted to join them would of by now.

**OTHER ANIMALS:**

Not really needed, only if you guys want them! :3

**FORM, please use:**

Former name and position e.g loner: (for before the clans exist)

Name:

Clan:

Gender:

Lives: (leaders only)

Rank: (Leader, warrior etc)

Description: (eye, fur colour etc, any special attributes like scars or long fur)

Personality:

History: (this is quite important in this story if you want your cat to be a main)

Other: (Family, if you are going for a main position etc)


	2. Update 1

_Hey guys! I have decided to do another create-a-cat for a story I currently have in the planning stage. PLEASE UNDERSTAND this doesn't mean that I am stopping Warriors New Zealand: The Five, in any way. I just need another story to work on at the same time as The Five so I can swap between them to break the monotony. _

_I'm not giving too much away just yet, but this is going to be a sort of prequel to The Five, telling about how the clans came to be and how they survived in their first year of existence. It will be called Warriors New Zealand: The Beginning. … Original I know…._

**_To start with, there will be no clans, so I will be needing a clan name AND a rouge/loner/pet name for your cats._**_ I will be putting cats up in the allegiances as Clan cats though; it will be some way into the story before the cats are all in clans like this, so just remember that. For descriptions of the clans and their different territories, please see Warriors New Zealand: The Five._

_SO if you want a cat of yours to be part of it please read the rules through carefully and submit your cats. Enjoy!_

_PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, **do NOT submit a cat that is in, or closely related to a cat in The Five! These two stories are separated by many, many years.** No cat from this story would still be alive in The Five. I can not stress this enough people._

_TRY to be original and make up brand new cats that are not in any other fanfics. JUST TRY. You can submit more than one cat per review, just don't go crazy._

_Do not use things like foxes, badgers etc in names or descriptions and history of your cats. They are not, nor have ever been present in New Zealand. You are more than welcome to use our native plants and animals though, in fact I encourage it. Also, no names like Metalpaw or Fabricfur…. ANYTHING to do with humans basically. (Some exceptions will be allowed in certain circumstances). Because Tigers and Lions etc are part of the cats folklore, they ARE allowed to be used in names._

_Please use the form at the bottom of the page to create your cats._

_Correct spelling is appreciated! :D_

_Be descriptive and realistic. The more descriptive and complete your cat's personality is, the more likely it is it will be used as a main character._

**_NEW ZEALAND IS NOT A PART OF AUSTRALIA_****_._**_ Think about this please before you create names._

_Show me your read the rules by putting your username at the top of your review._

_ Right, now that is out of the way, please go to the form at the bottom and fill it out!_

_

* * *

_

**FERNCLAN:**

**Leader**: Fernstar: (Description needed, OPEN)

**Deputy**: OPEN

**Medicine Cat**: OPEN (Apprentice is optional)

**Warriors**: OPEN, about 10 to 16 needed

**Apprentices**: OPEN, 1 to 8 needed

Kiwipaw- brown she-cat with long fur and blue eyes.

**Queens**: OPEN, two only needed

**Elders**: OPEN, 3 needed

* * *

**MARSHCLAN:**

**Leader: **Marshstar: (Description needed, OPEN)

**Deputy**: Venomshade- scarred black tom with a white patch over one of his bright yellow-green eyes. He has a twisted back paw and long white whiskers. Mate: Willowsong

**Medicine Cat: **OPEN (Apprentice optional)

**Warriors:** OPEN, about 9 to 13 or 14 needed

**Apprentices:** OPEN, 3 more only

Kowhaipaw- honey-coloured she-cat with leaf-green eyes, white patches and a lithe build. (NEEDS A SIBLING AND PARENTS. )

**Queens**: OPEN, 2 to 4 needed

Willowsong- graceful silver tabby she-cat with very dark stripes and clear green eyes. She has white paws and a long tail. Mate: Venomshade Kits: Ravenkit (small black she-cat with white paws and bright green eyes) and Sagekit (dark grey tom with dark green eyes and a white patch over one eye).

**Elders**: OPEN, 4 needed

* * *

**FIELDCLAN:**

**Leader:** Fieldstar: (Description needed, OPEN)

**Deputy: **OPEN

**Medicine Cat:** OPEN (needs apprentice)

**Warriors: **OPEN, 9 to 10 more needed

Shadowfang- a black tom with one ginger paw and a deep scar over one of his yellow eyes. Former mate was the loner Venus.

**Apprentices: **OPEN, one to 5 more needed

Toreapaw- very small black she-cat with a white chest and belly. Amber eyes.

**Queens: **OPEN, one only

**Elders: **OPEN, 5 only

* * *

**GORSECLAN:**

**Leader: **Gorsestar: (description needed, OPEN)

**Deputy: **OPEN

**Medicine Cat: **OPEN (apprentice optional)

**Warriors: **OPEN, 14 only

**Apprentices: **OPEN, 3 to 9 needed

**Queens:** OPEN, 3 only

**Elders: **OPEN, one only

* * *

**GUSTCLAN:**

**Leader:** Guststar: description needed, OPEN

**Deputy: **Firebite- dark ginger she-cat with a white ring around her left eye. Is missing one of her front canines. Green eyes.

**Medicine Cat: ** Batfang- black tom with ginger markings on his face and back. Soft blue eyes. A mute.

**Warriors: **OPEN, 12 needed

Darksky- a lean black tom with ash-coloured - large white tom with a ginger patch on his left hindquarter, a large scar across his face and dark amber - a fluffy white she-cat with black paws and tail tip. Bright blue - Small dark brown, (kinda the colour of dark chocolate,) she-cat, she has a long scar going from the right part of her neck and down and across her chest. Dark green eyes.

**Apprentices: **OPEN, two only

**Queens: **OPEN, 1 to 3 needed

**Elders: **OPEN, 3 to 6 needed

* * *

**LONERS, KITTYPETS, ROUGES:**

No set number yet, these cats are probably NOT going to ever join the clans, since by the point of the story where the clans are all organised like above (in a set allegiances) most cats who wanted to join them would of by now.

**Loners:**

Venus- dark ginger and white she-cat with green eyes. A queen. Kits: Thunder (a grey tabby tom with yellow eyes), Pluto (black she-cat with pale green eyes) and Autumn (a ginger and white she-cat with golden eyes).

* * *

**OTHER ANIMALS:**

Not really needed, only if you guys want them! :3

* * *

**FORM, please use:**

Former name and position e.g loner: (for before the clans exist)

Name:

Clan:

Gender:

Lives: (leaders only)

Rank: (Leader, warrior etc)

Description: (eye, fur colour etc, any special attributes like scars or long fur)

Personality:

History: (this is quite important in this story if you want your cat to be a main)

Other: (Family, if you are going for a main position etc)


	3. Update 2

**_Thanks for all your cats so far! They are all really good; I love the histories and personalities. They'll make it so much easier to write the story. I have come up with a couple of cats that I thought of last night and just had to slip into the story._**

**_Just some important info regarding mains. There will be 5 cats (one for each clan) that have their POV's written. These are the Primary mains. These can be any age, gender or position, however I am looking for a mixture of genders. There will also be an as yet unknown number of cats who are important to the story i.e secondary mains. AND in what I think will be rather interesting point, one of these cats will be an ELDER. It's always hard to get elders from people, so I think having an elder main will encourage people to work a little harder on their elders. There is a braket you need to work within though, the elder needs to be a younger elder, preferably male (although an awesome female will not be ignored) and capable of some light fighting and traveling. Injury and disability are allowed, but nothing too over the top._**

**_MAINS WILL NOT BE DECIDED ON UNTIL THE ALLEGIENCES ARE FULL. If you are wanting a cat to be a considered as a main, please put it in the "other" section of your cats form._**

**_Keep these amazing cats coming; I REALLY WANT TO START THIS STORY._**

* * *

_Hey guys! I have decided to do another create-a-cat for a story I currently have in the planning stage. PLEASE UNDERSTAND this doesn't mean that I am stopping Warriors New Zealand: The Five, in any way. I just need another story to work on at the same time as The Five so I can swap between them to break the monotony. _

_I'm not giving too much away just yet, but this is going to be a sort of prequel to The Five, telling about how the clans came to be and how they survived in their first year of existence. It will be called Warriors New Zealand: The Beginning. … Original I know…._

**_To start with, there will be no clans, so I will be needing a clan name AND a rouge/loner/pet name for your cats._**_ I will be putting cats up in the allegiances as Clan cats though; it will be some way into the story before the cats are all in clans like this, so just remember that. For descriptions of the clans and their different territories, please see Warriors New Zealand: The Five._

* * *

_SO if you want a cat of yours to be part of it please read the rules through carefully and submit your cats. Enjoy!_

_1. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, **do NOT submit a cat that is in, or closely related to a cat in The Five! These two stories are separated by many, many years.** No cat from this story would still be alive in The Five. I can not stress this enough people._

_2. TRY to be original and make up brand new cats that are not in any other fanfics. JUST TRY. You can submit more than one cat per review, just don't go crazy._

_3. Do not use things like foxes, badgers etc in names or descriptions and history of your cats. They are not, nor have ever been present in New Zealand. You are more than welcome to use our native plants and animals though, in fact I encourage it. Also, no names like Metalpaw or Fabricfur…. ANYTHING to do with humans basically. (Some exceptions will be allowed in certain circumstances). Because Tigers and Lions etc are part of the cats folklore, they ARE allowed to be used in names._

_4. Please use the form at the bottom of the page to create your cats._

_5. Correct spelling is appreciated! :D_

_6. Be descriptive and realistic. The more descriptive and complete your cat's personality is, the more likely it is it will be used as a main character._

_7. NEW ZEALAND IS NOT A PART OF AUSTRALIA_**_._**_ Think about this please before you create names._

_8. __Show me your read the rules by putting your username at the top of your review._

_ Right, now that is out of the way, please go to the form at the bottom and fill it out!_

* * *

**FERNCLAN:**

**Leader**: Fernstar: (Description needed, OPEN)

**Deputy**: OPEN

**Medicine Cat**: OPEN (Apprentice is optional)

**Warriors**: OPEN, about 10 to 15 needed

1. Hihifeather- delicate brown tabby-tortoiseshell she-cat with dark green eyes.

**Apprentices**: OPEN, 1 to 8 needed

1. Kiwipaw- brown she-cat with long fur and blue eyes.

2. Kakipaw- A small black tom with his right back leg being a dark ginger-red colour. Dark green eyes.

**Queens**: OPEN, two only needed

**Elders**: OPEN, 3 needed

* * *

**MARSHCLAN:**

**Leader: **Marshstar- Dark brown tabby tom with gray-green eyes and a scarred muzzle. Marshstar is muscled and broad-shouldered, with tufts of black fur at the tips of his ears like a lynx.

**Deputy**: Venomshade- scarred black tom with a white patch over one of his bright yellow-green eyes. He has a twisted back paw and long white whiskers. Mate: Willowsong

**Medicine Cat: **OPEN (Apprentice optional)

**Warriors:** OPEN, about 9 to 12needed

1. Beechclaw- grizzled dark brown tom with white on his chest and amber eyes.

**Apprentices:** OPEN, 3 more only

1. Kowhaipaw- honey-coloured she-cat with leaf-green eyes, white patches and a lithe build. (NEEDS A SIBLING AND PARENTS.)

2. Skinkpaw- Dark greyish brown she-cat with ginger stripes down her back. Dark amber eyes.

**Queens**: OPEN, 2 to 4 needed

1. Willowsong- graceful silver tabby she-cat with very dark stripes and clear green eyes. She has white paws and a long tail. Mate: Venomshade Kits: Ravenkit (small black she-cat with white paws and bright green eyes) and Sagekit (dark grey tom with dark green eyes and a white patch over one eye).

**Elders**: OPEN, 4 needed

* * *

**FIELDCLAN:**

**Leader:** Fieldstar: (Description needed, OPEN)

**Deputy: **OPEN

**Medicine Cat:** OPEN (needs apprentice)

**Warriors: **OPEN, 9 to 10 more needed

1. Shadowfang- a black tom with one ginger paw and a deep scar over one of his yellow eyes. Former mate was the loner - blue/grey she-cat with a white tail tip and orange eyes.

**Apprentices: **OPEN, one to 5 more needed

1. Toreapaw- very small black she-cat with a white chest and belly. Amber eyes.

**Queens: **OPEN, one only

**Elders: **OPEN, 5 only

* * *

**GORSECLAN:**

**Leader: **Gorsestar: (description needed, OPEN)

**Deputy: **OPEN

**Medicine Cat: **OPEN (apprentice optional)

**Warriors: **OPEN, 13 more only

1. Creamsky- pale cream, almost white, she-cat with darker cream stripes down her back and crystal blue eyes.

**Apprentices: **OPEN, 3 to 8 needed

2. Bugpaw- Light, pale ginger she-cat, with three white paws. Light grey eyes.

**Queens:** OPEN, 3 only

**Elders: **OPEN, one only

* * *

**GUSTCLAN:**

**Leader:** Guststar: description needed, OPEN

**Deputy: **Firebite- dark ginger she-cat with a white ring around her left eye. Is missing one of her front canines. Green eyes.

**Medicine Cat: ** Batfang- black tom with ginger markings on his face and back. Soft blue eyes. A mute.

**Warriors: **OPEN, 12 needed

1. Darksky- a lean black tom with ash-coloured - large white tom with a ginger patch on his left hindquarter, a large scar across his face and dark amber - a fluffy white she-cat with black paws and tail tip. Bright blue - Small dark brown, (kinda the colour of dark chocolate) she-cat, she has a long scar going from the right part of her neck and down and across her chest. Dark green eyes.

**Apprentices: **OPEN, two only

**Queens: **OPEN, 1 to 3 needed

**Elders: **OPEN, 3 to 5 needed

1. Tussock- very old ginger tabby tom with misty blue eyes. Refused to take a warrior name.

* * *

**LONERS, KITTYPETS, ROUGES:**

No set number yet, these cats are probably NOT going to ever join the clans, since by the point of the story where the clans are all organised like above (in a set allegiances) most cats who wanted to join them would of by now.

**Loners:**

1. Venus- dark ginger and white she-cat with green eyes. A queen. Kits: Thunder (a grey tabby tom with yellow eyes), Pluto (black she-cat with pale green eyes) and Autumn (a ginger and white she-cat with golden eyes).

* * *

**OTHER ANIMALS:**

Not really needed, only if you guys want them! :3

* * *

**FORM, please use:**

Former name and position e.g loner: (for before the clans exist)

Name:

Clan:

Gender:

Lives: (leaders only)

Rank: (Leader, warrior etc)

Description: (eye, fur colour etc, any special attributes like scars or long fur)

Personality:

History: (this is quite important in this story if you want your cat to be a main)

Other: (Family, if you are going for a main position etc)


	4. Update 3

**_Hey again, just to let you all know that I am sorry I haven't been working on The Five much of late, there has been a lot going on lately. BUT FEAR NOT. Chapter 11 is almost complete! Oh, I am going to have a hard time picking mains for this story! Once I have a few more potential mains, I will put up a list for each clan of those potential mains, so everyone can have a look and give me their opinion on who should get the spot!_**

**_Note to the creator of Adderstripe- there are no snakes in New Zealand, so I have renamed him Lizardstripe. If you want this changed then please let me know._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Thanks for all your cats so far! They are all really good; I love the histories and personalities. They'll make it so much easier to write the story. _**

**_Just some important info regarding mains. There will be 5 cats (one for each clan) that have their POV's written. These are the Primary mains. These can be any age, gender or position, however I am looking for a mixture of genders. There will also be an as yet unknown number of cats who are important to the story i.e secondary mains. AND in what I think will be rather interesting point, one of these cats will be an ELDER. It's always hard to get elders from people, so I think having an elder main will encourage people to work a little harder on their elders. There is a braket you need to work within though, the elder needs to be a younger elder, preferably male (although an awesome female will not be ignored) and capable of some light fighting and traveling. Injury and disability are allowed, but nothing too over the top._**

**_MAINS WILL NOT BE DECIDED ON UNTIL THE ALLEGIENCES ARE FULL. If you want a cat to be a considered as a main, please put it in the "other" section of your cats form._**

**_Keep these amazing cats coming; I REALLY WANT TO START THIS STORY._**

**_

* * *

_**

_Hey guys! I have decided to do another create-a-cat for a story I currently have in the planning stage. PLEASE UNDERSTAND this doesn't mean that I am stopping Warriors New Zealand: The Five, in any way. I just need another story to work on at the same time as The Five so I can swap between them to break the monotony. _

_I'm not giving too much away just yet, but this is going to be a sort of prequel to The Five, telling about how the clans came to be and how they survived in their first year of existence. It will be called Warriors New Zealand: The Beginning. … Original I know…._

**_To start with, there will be no clans, so I will be needing a clan name AND a rouge/loner/pet name for your cats._**_ I will be putting cats up in the allegiances as Clan cats though; it will be some way into the story before the cats are all in clans like this, so just remember that. For descriptions of the clans and their different territories, please see Warriors New Zealand: The Five._

_

* * *

_

_SO if you want a cat of yours to be part of it please read the rules through carefully and submit your cats. Enjoy!_

_PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, **do NOT submit a cat that is in, or closely related to a cat in The Five! These two stories are separated by many, many years.** No cat from this story would still be alive in The Five. I can not stress this enough people._

_TRY to be original and make up brand new cats that are not in any other fanfics. JUST TRY. _

_You can submit more than one cat per review, just don't go crazy._

_**Do not use things like foxes, badgers and snakes etc in names or descriptions and history of your cats.** They are not, nor have ever been present in New Zealand. You are more than welcome to use our native plants and animals though, in fact I encourage it. Also, no names like Metalpaw or Fabricfur…. ANYTHING to do with humans basically. (Some exceptions will be allowed in certain circumstances). Because Tigers and Lions etc are part of the cats folklore, they ARE allowed to be used in names._

_Please use the form at the bottom of the page to create your cats.__Correct spelling is appreciated! :D_

_Be descriptive and realistic. The more descriptive and complete your cat's personality is, the more likely it is it will be used as a main character._

**_NEW ZEALAND IS NOT A PART OF AUSTRALIA_****_._**_ Think about this please before you create names._

_Show me your read the rules by putting your username at the top of your review._

_ Right, now that is out of the way, please go to the form at the bottom and fill it out!_

_

* * *

_

**FERNCLAN:**

**Leader**: Fernstar- light grey tabby she-cat with a scar down her flank and dark green eyes.

**Deputy**: OPEN

**Medicine Cat**: Moonshine- fluffy cream she-cat with darker cream paws and bright blue eyes. One of these is blind.

**Apprentice: **Owlfeather- brown and grey tom with white on his muzzle, chest, belly and paws and a black tipped tail. Large, round amber eyes.

**Warriors**: OPEN, about 10 to 15 needed

1. Hihifeather- delicate brown tabby-tortoiseshell she-cat with dark green eyes.

2. Lizardstripe- well- muscled pale grey tom with darker grey stripes and battle-scared ears. Mate: Leafripple.

**Apprentices**: CLOSED

1. Kiwipaw- brown she-cat with long fur and blue eyes.

2. Kakipaw- A small black tom with his right back leg being a dark ginger-red colour. Dark green eyes.

3. Moonpaw- graceful, swift and gentle white she-cat with glowing blue eyes.

4. Breezepaw- dark grey tom with green eyes and a scar behind his right ear.

5. Spottedpaw- small calico she-cat with two black paws and two orange paws, a scar on her chest and large, bright green eyes.

6. Tigerpaw- dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes. (NOTE, will be MISSING in story at this point)

7. Honeypaw- golden tabby and white she-cat with hazel eyes. (NOTE, same as above)

**Queens**: OPEN, two only needed

1. Leafripple- light ginger she-cat with intense green eyes. Mate: Lizardstripe

**Elders**: OPEN, 3 needed

* * *

**MARSHCLAN:**

**Leader: **Marshstar- Dark brown tabby tom with grey-green eyes and a scarred muzzle. Marshstar is muscled and broad-shouldered, with tufts of black fur at the tips of his ears like a lynx.

**Deputy**: Venomshade- scarred black tom with a white patch over one of his bright yellow-green eyes. He has a twisted back paw and long white whiskers. Mate: Willowsong

**Medicine Cat: **OPEN (Apprentice optional)

**Warriors:** OPEN, about 9 to 12needed

1. Beechclaw- grizzled dark brown tom with white on his chest and amber eyes.

2. Nettlestripe- dark silver tabby tom with long, thin stripes and hooked black claws. He has dark amber eyes.

**Apprentices:** OPEN, 3 more only

1. Kowhaipaw- honey-coloured she-cat with leaf-green eyes, white patches and a lithe build. (NEEDS A SIBLING AND PARENTS.)

2. Skinkpaw- dark greyish brown she-cat with ginger stripes down her back. Dark amber eyes.

3. Tawnypaw- a pretty golden tabby she-cat with a creamy white underbelly and blue-green eyes.

**Queens**: OPEN, 2 to 4 needed

1. Willowsong- graceful silver tabby she-cat with very dark stripes and clear green eyes. She has white paws and a long tail. Mate: Venomshade Kits: Ravenkit (small black she-cat with white paws and bright green eyes) and Sagekit (dark grey tom with dark green eyes and a white patch over one eye).

2. Hazeclaw- a slim reddish-brown she-cat with blue eyes. Pregnant with the dead rouge Strike's kits.

**Elders**: OPEN, 4 needed

* * *

**FIELDCLAN:**

**Leader:** Fieldstar: (Description needed, OPEN)

**Deputy: **Mistfur- grey she-cat with thick fur and a scar on the back of her right paw. Blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat:** OPEN (needs apprentice)

**Warriors: **OPEN, 9 to 10 more needed

1. Shadowfang- a black tom with one ginger paw and a deep scar over one of his yellow eyes. Former mate was the loner Venus.

2. Bluehaze- blue/grey she-cat with a white tail tip and orange eyes.

**Apprentices: **CLOSED.

1. Toreapaw- very small black she-cat with a white chest and belly. Amber eyes.

2. Flashpaw- handsome jet black tom with silver stripes and dark green eyes.

3. Bouncepaw- handsome chestnut coloured tom with dark green eyes and a white tail tip.

4. Rabbitpaw- white she-cat with a golden tinge to her fur, a fluffy tail and dark green eyes.

5. Ripplepaw- dark sooty grey she-cat with white spots speckling her body and very dark amber eyes.

**Queens: **OPEN, one only

**Elders: **OPEN, 5 only

* * *

**GORSECLAN: (Come on people, give GorseClan some love! The clan currently doesn't even have any toms!)**

**Leader: **Gorsestar: (description needed, OPEN)

**Deputy: **OPEN

**Medicine Cat: **Tuifeather- elegant black she-cat with white chest and green-blue eyes.

**Warriors: **OPEN, 10 more only

1. Creamsky- pale cream, almost white, she-cat with darker cream stripes down her back and crystal blue eyes.

2. Swanfeather- a snowy-white she-cat with black ears and paws. Her eyes are dark blue. She has long, feathery fur and ears that stick out a bit too much.

3. Dawnfrost-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with pale blue eyes. She has long fur and white paws. She has a scar that runs from her left shoulder to her paw, but it's not very noticeable through her thick fur.

**Apprentices: **OPEN, 3 to 8 needed

1. Bugpaw- Light, pale ginger she-cat, with three white paws. Light grey eyes.

**Queens:** OPEN, 3 only

**Elders: **OPEN, one only

* * *

**GUSTCLAN:**

**Leader:** Guststar: description needed, OPEN

**Deputy: **Firebite- dark ginger she-cat with a white ring around her left eye. Is missing one of her front canines. Green eyes.

**Medicine Cat: ** Batfang- black tom with ginger markings on his face and back. Soft blue eyes. A mute.

**Warriors: **OPEN, 12 needed

1. Darksky- a lean black tom with ash-coloured eyes.

2. Cloudbreeze- large white tom with a ginger patch on his left hindquarter, a large scar across his face and dark amber eyes.

3. Sheeppelt- a fluffy white she-cat with black paws and tail tip. Bright blue eyes.

4. Barkleaf- Small dark brown, (kinda the colour of dark chocolate) she-cat, she has a long scar going from the right part of her neck and down and across her chest. Dark green eyes.

5. Redsong- dark ginger she-cat with bright green eyes, there is a nick torn out of the top of her left ear, a scar on her cheek, claw scrapes on her right shoulder and she is missing a claw on her back left foot.

**Apprentices: **OPEN, two only

**Queens: **OPEN, 1 to 3 needed

**Elders: **OPEN, 3 to 5 needed

1. Tussock- very old ginger tabby tom with misty blue eyes. Refused to take a warrior name.

* * *

**LONERS, KITTYPETS, ROUGES:**

No set number yet, these cats are probably NOT going to ever join the clans, since by the point of the story where the clans are all organised like above (in a set allegiances) most cats who wanted to join them would of by now.

**Loners:**

Venus- dark ginger and white she-cat with green eyes. A queen. Kits: Thunder (a grey tabby tom with yellow eyes), Pluto (black she-cat with pale green eyes) and Autumn (a ginger and white she-cat with golden eyes).

* * *

**OTHER ANIMALS:**

Not really needed, only if you guys want them! :3

* * *

**FORM, please use:**

Former name and position e.g loner: (for before the clans exist)

Name:

Clan:

Gender:

Lives: (leaders only)

Rank: (Leader, warrior etc)

Description: (eye, fur colour etc, any special attributes like scars or long fur)

Personality:

History: (this is quite important in this story if you want your cat to be a main)

Other: (Family, if you are going for a main position etc)


	5. Update 4

**_Possible primary mains so far;_**

**_FERNCLAN: Kiwipaw, Moonpaw, Spottedpaw, Mothclaw, Dawnpelt, Tigerpaw_**

**_MARSHCLAN: Skinkpaw, Tawnypaw, Nettlestripe, Featherpaw_**

**_FIELDCLAN: Toreapaw, Rabbitpaw, Lostkit_**

**_GORSECLAN: Dawnfrost, Swanfeather, Windstorm, Whiopaw, Shadowfang_**

**_GUSTCLAN (This one is going to be the hardest, WHY DID YOU GUYS PUT SUCH AWESOME CATS IN HERE?): Firebite, Batfang, Darksky, Cloudbreeze, Redsong_**

* * *

**_Thanks for all your cats so far! They are all really good; I love the histories and personalities. They'll make it so much easier to write the story. I want to see more possible mains guys, keep up the effort._**

**_Just some important info regarding mains. There will be 5 cats (one for each clan) that have their POV's written. These are the Primary mains. These can be any age, gender or position, however I am looking for a mixture of genders. There will also be an as yet unknown number of cats who are important to the story i.e secondary mains. AND in what I think will be rather interesting point, one of these cats will be an ELDER. It's always hard to get elders from people, so I think having an elder main will encourage people to work a little harder on their elders. There is a bracket you need to work within though, the elder needs to be a younger elder, preferably male (although an awesome female will not be ignored) and capable of some light fighting and traveling. Injury and disability are allowed, but nothing too over the top._**

**_MAINS WILL NOT BE DECIDED ON UNTIL THE ALLEGIENCES ARE FULL. If you want a cat to be a considered as a main, please put it in the "other" section of your cats form._**

**_Keep these amazing cats coming; I REALLY WANT TO START THIS STORY._**

* * *

_Hey guys! I have decided to do another create-a-cat for a story I currently have in the planning stage. PLEASE UNDERSTAND this doesn't mean that I am stopping Warriors New Zealand: The Five, in any way. I just need another story to work on at the same time as The Five so I can swap between them to break the monotony. _

_I'm not giving too much away just yet, but this is going to be a sort of prequel to The Five, telling about how the clans came to be and how they survived in their first year of existence. It will be called Warriors New Zealand: The Beginning. … Original I know…._

**_To start with, there will be no clans, so I will be needing a clan name AND a rouge/loner/pet name for your cats._**_ I will be putting cats up in the allegiances as Clan cats though; it will be some way into the story before the cats are all in clans like this, so just remember that. For descriptions of the clans and their different territories, please see Warriors New Zealand: The Five._

_SO if you want a cat of yours to be part of it please read the rules through carefully and submit your cats. Enjoy!_

_PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, **do NOT submit a cat that is in, or closely related to a cat in The Five! These two stories are separated by many, many years.** No cat from this story would still be alive in The Five. I can not stress this enough people._

_TRY to be original and make up brand new cats that are not in any other fanfics. JUST TRY._

_ You can submit more than one cat per review, just don't go crazy._

_**Do not use things like foxes, badgers, snakes or wolves etc in names or descriptions and history of your cats.** They are not, nor have ever been present in New Zealand. You are more than welcome to use our native plants and animals though, in fact I encourage it. Also, no names like Metalpaw or Fabricfur…. ANYTHING to do with humans basically. (Some exceptions will be allowed in certain circumstances). Because Tigers and Lions etc are part of the cats folklore, they ARE allowed to be used in names._

_Please use the form at the bottom of the page to create your cats. __Correct spelling is appreciated! :D_

_Be descriptive and realistic. The more descriptive and complete your cat's personality is, the more likely it is it will be used as a main character._

**_NEW ZEALAND IS NOT A PART OF AUSTRALIA_****_._**_ Think about this please before you create names. (yes I do need to have this, you'd be surprised how many people are not aware of this fact...)_

_Show me your read the rules by putting your username at the top of your review._

_ Right, now that is out of the way, please go to the form at the bottom and fill it out!_

* * *

**FERNCLAN:**

**Leader**: Fernstar- light grey tabby she-cat with a scar down her flank and dark green eyes.

**Deputy**: Skinkstripe- reddish-brown tom with dark brown stripes, battle-scarred ears and hazel eyes.

**Medicine Cat**: Moonshine- fluffy cream she-cat with darker cream paws and bright blue eyes. One of these is blind.

_Apprentice: _Owlfeather- brown and grey tom with white on his muzzle, chest, belly and paws and a black tipped tail. Large, round amber eyes.

**Warriors**: OPEN, about 10 to 15 needed

1. Hihifeather- delicate brown tabby-tortoiseshell she-cat with dark green eyes.

2. Lizardstripe- well- muscled pale grey tom with darker grey stripes and battle-scared ears.

3. Dawnpelt- fluffy ginger tabby with light stripes fading to cream and blue eyes with white paws. She is small and slender and has long curved claws.

4. Coldcreek- stocky grey tabby tom with pale blue eyes and cream stripes.

5. Flamesprit- deep ginger tabby tom with ice-blue eyes.

_Apprentice: Breezepaw_

**Apprentices**: CLOSED

1. Kiwipaw- brown she-cat with long fur and blue eyes.

2. Kakipaw- A small black tom with his right back leg being a dark ginger-red colour. Dark green eyes.

3. Moonpaw- graceful, swift and gentle white she-cat with glowing blue eyes.

4. Breezepaw- dark grey tom with green eyes and a scar behind his right ear.

5. Spottedpaw- small calico she-cat with two black paws and two orange paws, a scar on her chest and large, bright green eyes.

6. Tigerpaw- dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes. (NOTE, will be MISSING in story at this point)

7. Honeypaw- golden tabby and white she-cat with hazel eyes. (NOTE, same as above)

**Queens**: CLOSED

1. Leafripple- light ginger she-cat with intense green eyes. Pregnant. Mate: Lizardstripe

2. Littleblossom- pretty white she-cat with dapples of ginger, a long scar on her hind leg and amber eyes. Kits: Specklekit (pale golden she-cat with golden-brown dapples and amber eyes)

**Elders**:

1. Mothclaw- a long cropped-fur tom with a brown tabby pelt with darker and lighter stripes. He has white paws and yellowy-gold eyes, with darker flecks. His back right leg was once fractured, and he has a slight limp, that isn't too bad if he has herbs/medication.

* * *

**MARSHCLAN:**

**Leader: **Marshstar- Dark brown tabby tom with grey-green eyes and a scarred muzzle. Marshstar is muscled and broad-shouldered, with tufts of black fur at the tips of his ears like a lynx.

**Deputy**: Venomshade- scarred black tom with a white patch over one of his bright yellow-green eyes. He has a twisted back paw and long white whiskers. Mate: Willowsong

**Medicine Cat: **OPEN (Apprentice optional)

**Warriors:** OPEN, about 9 to 12needed

1. Beechclaw- grizzled dark brown tom with white on his chest and amber eyes.

2. Nettlestripe- dark silver tabby tom with long, thin stripes and hooked black claws. He has dark amber eyes.

**Apprentices:** OPEN, 2 more only

1. Kowhaipaw- honey-coloured she-cat with leaf-green eyes, white patches and a lithe build. (**NEEDS A SIBLING AND PARENTS**. This cat is important, so she needs a good family.)

2. Skinkpaw- dark greyish brown she-cat with ginger stripes down her back. Dark amber eyes.

3. Tawnypaw- a pretty golden tabby she-cat with a creamy white underbelly and blue-green eyes.

4. Featherpaw- Featherpaw has long, silky blue-grey fur, and a white chest and silver striped tail. She has a pretty face, with a pink nose and bright, sparkly blue-green eyes. She has two small scars on her left shoulder.

**Queens**: OPEN, 2 to 4 needed

1. Willowsong- graceful silver tabby she-cat with very dark stripes and clear green eyes. She has white paws and a long tail. Mate: Venomshade Kits: Ravenkit (small black she-cat with white paws and bright green eyes) and Sagekit (dark grey tom with dark green eyes and a white patch over one eye).

2. Hazeclaw- a slim reddish-brown she-cat with blue eyes. Pregnant with the dead rouge Strike's kits.

**Elders**: OPEN, 4 needed

* * *

**FIELDCLAN:**

**Leader:** Fieldstar: (Description needed, OPEN)

**Deputy: **Mistfur- grey she-cat with thick fur and a scar on the back of her right paw. Blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat:** OPEN (needs apprentice)

**Warriors: **OPEN, 9 to 10 more needed

1. Shadowfang- a black tom with one ginger paw and a deep scar over one of his yellow eyes. Former mate was the loner Venus.

2. Bluehaze- blue/grey she-cat with a white tail tip and orange eyes.

**Apprentices: **CLOSED. No more FiedClan apprentices accepted.

1. Toreapaw- very small black she-cat with a white chest and belly. Amber eyes.

2. Flashpaw- handsome jet black tom with silver stripes and dark green eyes.

3. Bouncepaw- handsome chestnut coloured tom with dark green eyes and a white tail tip.

4. Rabbitpaw- white she-cat with a golden tinge to her fur, a fluffy tail and dark green eyes.

5. Ripplepaw- dark sooty grey she-cat with white spots speckling her body and very dark amber eyes.

**Queens: **OPEN, one only

**Elders: **OPEN, 5 only

* * *

**GORSECLAN:**

**Leader: **Gorsestar: (description needed, OPEN)

**Deputy: **Shadowfang- dark red-furred tom with slightly longer and sharper than normal teeth and orange eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Tuifeather- elegant black she-cat with white chest and green-blue eyes.

_Apprentice: _Burnpaw- dark orange she-cat with blue eyes.

**Warriors: **OPEN, 8 more only

1. Creamsky- pale cream, almost white, she-cat with darker cream stripes down her back and crystal blue eyes.

2. Swanfeather- a snowy-white she-cat with black ears and paws. Her eyes are dark blue. She has long, feathery fur and ears that stick out a bit too much.

3. Dawnfrost-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with pale blue eyes. She has long fur and white paws. She has a scar that runs from her left shoulder to her paw, but it's not very noticeable through her thick fur.

4. Clawdrift- a red-furred tom with one silver paw and orange eyes.

5. Windstorm- a grey tom with white paws, a scarred face and pale blue eyes.

**Apprentices: **OPEN, 3 to 8 needed

1. Bugpaw- Light, pale ginger she-cat, with three white paws. Light grey eyes.

2. Whiopaw- a dark grey, almost black she-cat with piercing yellow eyes.

3. Lizardpaw- a reddish-brown tom with a black stripe down his back and green eyes.

4. Frostpaw- white she-cat with one ginger patch on her flank and green eyes.

**Queens:** OPEN, 3 only

**Elders: **OPEN, one only

* * *

**GUSTCLAN:**

**Leader:** Guststar- Long-furred dark grey tom with mossy green eyes, and a scar across his left eye. Seven lives left.

**Deputy: **Firebite- dark ginger she-cat with a white ring around her left eye. Is missing one of her front canines. Green eyes.

**Medicine Cat: ** Batfang- black tom with ginger markings on his face and back. Soft blue eyes. A mute.

**Warriors: **OPEN, 12 needed

1. Darksky- a lean black tom with ash-coloured eyes.

2. Cloudbreeze- large white tom with a ginger patch on his left hindquarter, a large scar across his face and dark amber eyes.

3. Sheeppelt- a fluffy white she-cat with black paws and tail tip. Bright blue eyes.

4. Barkleaf- Small dark brown, (kinda the colour of dark chocolate) she-cat, she has a long scar going from the right part of her neck and down and across her chest. Dark green eyes.

5. Redsong- dark ginger she-cat with bright green eyes, there is a nick torn out of the top of her left ear, a scar on her cheek, claw scrapes on her right shoulder and she is missing a claw on her back left foot.

- dark brown tabby she-cat with orange eyes. (NAME CHANGED, sorry no wolves in NZ!)

_Apprentice: Pepperpaw_

**Apprentices: 1 more only**

1. Pepperpaw- a ginger she-cat with black flecks and green eyes.

**Queens: **OPEN, 1 to 3 needed, **a queen is needed to take on an adopted kit (Lostkit)**

**Elders: **OPEN, 3 to 5 needed

1. Tussock- very old ginger tabby tom with misty blue eyes. Refused to take a warrior name.

* * *

**LONERS, KITTYPETS, ROUGES:**

No set number yet, these cats are probably NOT going to ever join the clans, since by the point of the story where the clans are all organised like above (in a set allegiances) most cats who wanted to join them would of by now.

**Rouges:**

1. Night- very dark grey, almost black tom with yellow eyes. Former mate of Kite, father of Spider, Kea and Whiopaw.

2. Kite- lithe brown and white tabby she-cat with thick black stripes and green eyes. Former mate of Night, mother of Spider, Kea and Whiopaw.

3. Spider- brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. Father: Night, Mother: Kite, Siblings: Kea and Whiopaw.

4. Kea- dark grey tabby she-cat with large white patches and green eyes. Father: Night, Mother: Kite, Siblings: Spider and Whiopaw.

**Loners:**

1. Venus- dark ginger and white she-cat with green eyes. A queen. Kits: Thunder (a grey tabby tom with yellow eyes), Pluto (black she-cat with pale green eyes) and Autumn (a ginger and white she-cat with golden eyes).

**Kittypets:**

1. Lily- small, graceful, long-furred white she-cat with dark green eyes. Sister of Coldcreek.

* * *

**OTHER ANIMALS:**

Not really needed, only if you guys want them! :3

* * *

**FORM, please use:**

Former name and position e.g loner: (for before the clans exist)

Name:

Clan:

Gender:

Lives: (leaders only)

Rank: (Leader, warrior etc)

Description: (eye, fur colour etc, any special attributes like scars or long fur)

Personality:

History: (this is quite important in this story if you want your cat to be a main)

Other: (Family, if you are going for a main position etc)


	6. Update 5

**_Possible primary mains so far;_**

**_FERNCLAN: Kiwipaw, Moonpaw, Spottedpaw, Mothclaw, Dawnpelt, Tigerpaw_**

**_MARSHCLAN: Skinkpaw, Tawnypaw, Nettlestripe, Featherpaw_**

**_FIELDCLAN: Toreapaw, Rabbitpaw, Lostkit, Scarheart_**

**_GORSECLAN: Dawnfrost, Swanfeather, Windstorm, Whiopaw, Shadowfang_**

**_GUSTCLAN (This one is going to be the hardest, WHY DID YOU GUYS PUT SUCH AWESOME CATS IN HERE?): Firebite, Batfang, Darksky, Cloudbreeze, Redsong_**

* * *

**_Thanks for all your cats so far! They are all really good; I love the histories and personalities. They'll make it so much easier to write the story. I want to see more possible mains guys, keep up the effort._**

**_Just some important info regarding mains. There will be 5 cats (one for each clan) that have their POV's written. These are the Primary mains. These can be any age, gender or position, however I am looking for a mixture of genders. There will also be an as yet unknown number of cats who are important to the story i.e secondary mains. AND in what I think will be rather interesting point, one of these cats will be an ELDER. It's always hard to get elders from people, so I think having an elder main will encourage people to work a little harder on their elders. There is a bracket you need to work within though, the elder needs to be a younger elder, preferably male (although an awesome female will not be ignored) and capable of some light fighting and traveling. Injury and disability are allowed, but nothing too over the top._**

**_MAINS WILL NOT BE DECIDED ON UNTIL THE ALLEGIENCES ARE FULL. If you want a cat to be a considered as a main, please put it in the "other" section of your cats form._**

**_Keep these amazing cats coming; I REALLY WANT TO START THIS STORY._**

* * *

_Hey guys! I have decided to do another create-a-cat for a story I currently have in the planning stage. PLEASE UNDERSTAND this doesn't mean that I am stopping Warriors New Zealand: The Five, in any way. I just need another story to work on at the same time as The Five so I can swap between them to break the monotony. _

_I'm not giving too much away just yet, but this is going to be a sort of prequel to The Five, telling about how the clans came to be and how they survived in their first year of existence. It will be called Warriors New Zealand: The Beginning. … Original I know…._

**_To start with, there will be no clans, so I will be needing a clan name AND a rouge/loner/pet name for your cats._**_ I will be putting cats up in the allegiances as Clan cats though; it will be some way into the story before the cats are all in clans like this, so just remember that. For descriptions of the clans and their different territories, please see Warriors New Zealand: The Five._

_SO if you want a cat of yours to be part of it please read the rules through carefully and submit your cats. Enjoy!_

_PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, **do NOT submit a cat that is in, or closely related to a cat in The Five! These two stories are separated by many, many years.** No cat from this story would still be alive in The Five. I can not stress this enough people._

_TRY to be original and make up brand new cats that are not in any other fanfics. JUST TRY._

_ You can submit more than one cat per review, just don't go crazy._

_**Do not use things like foxes, badgers, snakes or wolves etc in names or descriptions and history of your cats.** They are not, nor have ever been present in New Zealand. You are more than welcome to use our native plants and animals though, in fact I encourage it. Also, no names like Metalpaw or Fabricfur…. ANYTHING to do with humans basically. (Some exceptions will be allowed in certain circumstances). Because Tigers and Lions etc are part of the cats folklore, they ARE allowed to be used in names._

_Please use the form at the bottom of the page to create your cats. __Correct spelling is appreciated! :D_

_Be descriptive and realistic. The more descriptive and complete your cat's personality is, the more likely it is it will be used as a main character._

**_NEW ZEALAND IS NOT A PART OF AUSTRALIA_****_._**_ Think about this please before you create names. (yes I do need to have this, you'd be surprised how many people are not aware of this fact...)_

_Show me your read the rules by putting your username at the top of your review._

_ Right, now that is out of the way, please go to the form at the bottom and fill it out!_

* * *

**FERNCLAN:**

**Leader**: Fernstar- light grey tabby she-cat with a scar down her flank and dark green eyes.

**Deputy**: Skinkstripe- reddish-brown tom with dark brown stripes, battle-scarred ears and hazel eyes.

**Medicine Cat**: Moonshine- fluffy cream she-cat with darker cream paws and bright blue eyes. One of these is blind.

_Apprentice: _Owlfeather- brown and grey tom with white on his muzzle, chest, belly and paws and a black tipped tail. Large, round amber eyes.

**Warriors**: OPEN, about 10 to 15 needed

1. Hihifeather- delicate brown tabby-tortoiseshell she-cat with dark green eyes.

2. Lizardstripe- well- muscled pale grey tom with darker grey stripes and battle-scared ears.

3. Dawnpelt- fluffy ginger tabby with light stripes fading to cream and blue eyes with white paws. She is small and slender and has long curved claws.

4. Coldcreek- stocky grey tabby tom with pale blue eyes and cream stripes.

5. Flamesprit- deep ginger tabby tom with ice-blue eyes.

_Apprentice: Breezepaw_

6. Littleleaf- reddish-brown she-cat with dark green eyes and a white underbelly. She is lean with long fur and an elegant, feathery tail. She has a scar on her left shoulder from a fight with a rogue. Mate: Stormwind

7. Stormwind- lithe black tom with dark blue eyes and long legs that end in silver paws. He is scarred on his back and shoulders, and he has long white whiskers. Mate: Littleleaf

**Apprentices**: CLOSED

1. Kiwipaw- brown she-cat with long fur and blue eyes.

2. Kakipaw- A small black tom with his right back leg being a dark ginger-red colour. Dark green eyes.

3. Moonpaw- graceful, swift and gentle white she-cat with glowing blue eyes.

4. Breezepaw- dark grey tom with green eyes and a scar behind his right ear.

5. Spottedpaw- small calico she-cat with two black paws and two orange paws, a scar on her chest and large, bright green eyes.

6. Tigerpaw- dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes. (NOTE, will be MISSING in story at this point)

7. Honeypaw- golden tabby and white she-cat with hazel eyes. (NOTE, same as above)

**Queens**: CLOSED

1. Leafripple- light ginger she-cat with intense green eyes. Pregnant. Mate: Lizardstripe

2. Littleblossom- pretty white she-cat with dapples of ginger, a long scar on her hind leg and amber eyes. Kits: Specklekit (pale golden she-cat with golden-brown dapples and amber eyes)

**Elders**:

1. Mothclaw- a long cropped-fur tom with a brown tabby pelt with darker and lighter stripes. He has white paws and yellowy-gold eyes, with darker flecks. His back right leg was once fractured, and he has a slight limp, that isn't too bad if he has herbs/medication.

* * *

**MARSHCLAN:**

**Leader: **Marshstar- Dark brown tabby tom with grey-green eyes and a scarred muzzle. Marshstar is muscled and broad-shouldered, with tufts of black fur at the tips of his ears like a lynx.

**Deputy**: Venomshade- scarred black tom with a white patch over one of his bright yellow-green eyes. He has a twisted back paw and long white whiskers. Mate: Willowsong

**Medicine Cat: **OPEN (Apprentice optional)

**Warriors:** OPEN, about 9 to 12needed

1. Beechclaw- grizzled dark brown tom with white on his chest and amber eyes.

2. Nettlestripe- dark silver tabby tom with long, thin stripes and hooked black claws. He has dark amber eyes.

**Apprentices:** OPEN, 1 more only

1. Kowhaipaw- honey-coloured she-cat with leaf-green eyes, white patches and a lithe build. (**NEEDS A SIBLING AND PARENTS**. This cat is important, so she needs a good family.)

2. Skinkpaw- dark greyish brown she-cat with ginger stripes down her back. Dark amber eyes.

3. Tawnypaw- a pretty golden tabby she-cat with a creamy white underbelly and blue-green eyes.

4. Featherpaw- Featherpaw has long, silky blue-grey fur, and a white chest and silver striped tail. She has a pretty face, with a pink nose and bright, sparkly blue-green eyes. She has two small scars on her left shoulder.

5. Violetpaw- small black she-cat with cold blue eyes and long claws.

**Queens**: OPEN, 2 to 4 needed

1. Willowsong- graceful silver tabby she-cat with very dark stripes and clear green eyes. She has white paws and a long tail. Mate: Venomshade Kits: Ravenkit (small black she-cat with white paws and bright green eyes) and Sagekit (dark grey tom with dark green eyes and a white patch over one eye).

2. Hazeclaw- a slim reddish-brown she-cat with blue eyes. Pregnant with the dead rouge Strike's kits.

**Elders**: OPEN, 4 needed

1. Twistedfoot- dark ginger tabby tom with a darker coloured patch of fur around his throat and down the back of his neck. His right front paw is badly twisted from an old injury. His eyes are leaf green in colour.

* * *

**FIELDCLAN:**

**Leader:** Fieldstar: (Description needed, OPEN)

**Deputy: **Mistfur- grey she-cat with thick fur and a scar on the back of her right paw. Blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Goldenblossom- pretty pale golden she-cat with golden brown dapples and amber eyes. **(Needs apprentice)**

**Warriors: **OPEN, 9 to 10 more needed

1. Shadowfang- a black tom with one ginger paw and a deep scar over one of his yellow eyes. Former mate was the loner Venus.

2. Bluehaze- blue/grey she-cat with a white tail tip and orange eyes.

3. Scarheart- light brown she-cat with a criss-crossing scar running down her back and deep, dark eyes.

**Apprentices: **CLOSED. No more FiedClan apprentices accepted.

1. Toreapaw- very small black she-cat with a white chest and belly. Amber eyes.

2. Flashpaw- handsome jet black tom with silver stripes and dark green eyes.

3. Bouncepaw- handsome chestnut coloured tom with dark green eyes and a white tail tip.

4. Rabbitpaw- white she-cat with a golden tinge to her fur, a fluffy tail and dark green eyes.

5. Ripplepaw- dark sooty grey she-cat with white spots speckling her body and very dark amber eyes.

**Queens: **OPEN, one only

**Elders: **OPEN, 5 only

1. Marbleleaf- large dark brown she-cat with two torn ears and a stumpy tail, has cold dark eyes.

* * *

**GORSECLAN:**

**Leader: **Gorsestar: (description needed, OPEN)

**Deputy: **Shadowfang- dark red-furred tom with slightly longer and sharper than normal teeth and orange eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Tuifeather- elegant black she-cat with white chest and green-blue eyes.

_Apprentice: _Burnpaw- dark orange she-cat with blue eyes.

**Warriors: **OPEN, 8 more only

1. Creamsky- pale cream, almost white, she-cat with darker cream stripes down her back and crystal blue eyes.

2. Swanfeather- a snowy-white she-cat with black ears and paws. Her eyes are dark blue. She has long, feathery fur and ears that stick out a bit too much.

3. Dawnfrost-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with pale blue eyes. She has long fur and white paws. She has a scar that runs from her left shoulder to her paw, but it's not very noticeable through her thick fur.

4. Clawdrift- a red-furred tom with one silver paw and orange eyes.

5. Windstorm- a grey tom with white paws, a scarred face and pale blue eyes.

**Apprentices: **OPEN, 3 to 8 needed

1. Bugpaw- Light, pale ginger she-cat, with three white paws. Light grey eyes.

2. Whiopaw- a dark grey, almost black she-cat with piercing yellow eyes.

3. Lizardpaw- a reddish-brown tom with a black stripe down his back and green eyes.

4. Frostpaw- white she-cat with one ginger patch on her flank and green eyes.

**Queens:** OPEN, 3 only

**Elders: **OPEN, one only

* * *

**GUSTCLAN:**

**Leader:** Guststar- Long-furred dark grey tom with mossy green eyes, and a scar across his left eye. Seven lives left.

**Deputy: **Firebite- dark ginger she-cat with a white ring around her left eye. Is missing one of her front canines. Green eyes.

**Medicine Cat: ** Batfang- black tom with ginger markings on his face and back. Soft blue eyes. A mute.

**Warriors: **OPEN, 12 needed

1. Darksky- a lean black tom with ash-coloured eyes.

2. Cloudbreeze- large white tom with a ginger patch on his left hindquarter, a large scar across his face and dark amber eyes.

3. Sheeppelt- a fluffy white she-cat with black paws and tail tip. Bright blue eyes.

4. Barkleaf- Small dark brown, (kinda the colour of dark chocolate) she-cat, she has a long scar going from the right part of her neck and down and across her chest. Dark green eyes.

5. Redsong- dark ginger she-cat with bright green eyes, there is a nick torn out of the top of her left ear, a scar on her cheek, claw scrapes on her right shoulder and she is missing a claw on her back left foot.

6. Falconwing- dark brown tabby she-cat with orange eyes. (NAME CHANGED, sorry no wolves in NZ!)

_Apprentice: Pepperpaw_

**Apprentices: CLOSED**

1. Pepperpaw- a ginger she-cat with black flecks and green eyes.

2. Hollypaw- black she-cat with dark green eyes.

**Queens: **OPEN, 1 to 3 needed,

1. Sunrise- golden tabby queen with stunning blue eyes. Kits: Bouncekit (golden tabby tom with white paws and tail and stunning blue eyes.) and Blizzardkit (white she-cat with ice blue eyes and a hint of grey on her ear-tips and tail.) Adopted kit: Lostkit ( tiny, medium length-furred she-cat with dark brown fur, white front paws, white hear-shaped marking around her right eye, and bright green eyes.)

**Elders: **OPEN, 3 to 5 needed

1. Tussock- very old ginger tabby tom with misty blue eyes. Refused to take a warrior name.

* * *

**LONERS, KITTYPETS, ROUGES:**

No set number yet, these cats are probably NOT going to ever join the clans, since by the point of the story where the clans are all organised like above (in a set allegiances) most cats who wanted to join them would of by now.

**Rouges:**

1. Night- very dark grey, almost black tom with yellow eyes. Former mate of Kite, father of Spider, Kea and Whiopaw.

2. Kite- lithe brown and white tabby she-cat with thick black stripes and green eyes. Former mate of Night, mother of Spider, Kea and Whiopaw.

3. Spider- brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. Father: Night, Mother: Kite, Siblings: Kea and Whiopaw.

4. Kea- dark grey tabby she-cat with large white patches and green eyes. Father: Night, Mother: Kite, Siblings: Spider and Whiopaw.

5. Death- black and white she-cat with blue eyes. Her current status is unknown. Violetpaw's mother. Mate: Fang

6. Fang- black tom with amber eyes. His current status is unknown. Violetpaw's father. Mate: Death

**Loners:**

1. Venus- dark ginger and white she-cat with green eyes. A queen. Kits: Thunder (a grey tabby tom with yellow eyes), Pluto (black she-cat with pale green eyes) and Autumn (a ginger and white she-cat with golden eyes).

2. Hawk- old dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Taught Goldenblossom the art of healing herbs.

**Kittypets:**

1. Lily- small, graceful, long-furred white she-cat with dark green eyes. Sister of Coldcreek.

* * *

**OTHER ANIMALS:**

1. Mitch (Big Mitch)- 1 year old dark grey and white Siberian Husky with one ice-blue eye and one brown eye.

* * *

**FORM, please use:**

Former name and position e.g loner: (for before the clans exist)

Name:

Clan:

Gender:

Lives: (leaders only)

Rank: (Leader, warrior etc)

Description: (eye, fur colour etc, any special attributes like scars or long fur)

Personality:

History: (this is quite important in this story if you want your cat to be a main)

Other: (Family, if you are going for a main position etc)


	7. Update 6

**_Possible primary mains so far;_**

**_FERNCLAN: Kiwipaw, Moonpaw, Spottedpaw, Mothclaw, Dawnpelt, Tigerpaw_**

**_MARSHCLAN: Skinkpaw, Tawnypaw, Nettlestripe, Featherpaw, Violetpaw_**

**_FIELDCLAN: Toreapaw, Rabbitpaw, Lostkit, Scarheart, Icepath_**

**_GORSECLAN: Dawnfrost, Swanfeather, Windstorm, Whiopaw, Shadowfang_**

**_GUSTCLAN (This one is going to be the hardest, WHY DID YOU GUYS PUT SUCH AWESOME CATS IN HERE?): Firebite, Batfang, Darksky, Cloudbreeze, Redsong_**

* * *

**_Thanks for all your cats so far! They are all really good; I love the histories and personalities. They'll make it so much easier to write the story. I want to see more possible mains guys, keep up the effort._**

**_Just some important info regarding mains. There will be 5 cats (one for each clan) that have their POV's written. These are the Primary mains. These can be any age, gender or position, however I am looking for a mixture of genders. There will also be an as yet unknown number of cats who are important to the story i.e secondary mains. AND in what I think will be rather interesting point, one of these cats will be an ELDER. It's always hard to get elders from people, so I think having an elder main will encourage people to work a little harder on their elders. There is a bracket you need to work within though, the elder needs to be a younger elder, preferably male (although an awesome female will not be ignored) and capable of some light fighting and traveling. Injury and disability are allowed, but nothing too over the top._**

**_MAINS WILL NOT BE DECIDED ON UNTIL THE ALLEGIENCES ARE FULL. If you want a cat to be a considered as a main, please put it in the "other" section of your cats form._**

**_Keep these amazing cats coming; I REALLY WANT TO START THIS STORY._**

* * *

_Hey guys! I have decided to do another create-a-cat for a story I currently have in the planning stage. PLEASE UNDERSTAND this doesn't mean that I am stopping Warriors New Zealand: The Five, in any way. I just need another story to work on at the same time as The Five so I can swap between them to break the monotony. _

_I'm not giving too much away just yet, but this is going to be a sort of prequel to The Five, telling about how the clans came to be and how they survived in their first year of existence. It will be called Warriors New Zealand: The Beginning. … Original I know…._

**_To start with, there will be no clans, so I will be needing a clan name AND a rouge/loner/pet name for your cats._**_ I will be putting cats up in the allegiances as Clan cats though; it will be some way into the story before the cats are all in clans like this, so just remember that. For descriptions of the clans and their different territories, please see Warriors New Zealand: The Five._

_SO if you want a cat of yours to be part of it please read the rules through carefully and submit your cats. Enjoy!_

_PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, **do NOT submit a cat that is in, or closely related to a cat in The Five! These two stories are separated by many, many years.** No cat from this story would still be alive in The Five. I can not stress this enough people._

_TRY to be original and make up brand new cats that are not in any other fanfics. JUST TRY._

_ You can submit more than one cat per review, just don't go crazy._

_**Do not use things like foxes, badgers, snakes or wolves etc in names or descriptions and history of your cats.** They are not, nor have ever been present in New Zealand. You are more than welcome to use our native plants and animals though, in fact I encourage it. Also, no names like Metalpaw or Fabricfur…. ANYTHING to do with humans basically. (Some exceptions will be allowed in certain circumstances). Because Tigers and Lions etc are part of the cats folklore, they ARE allowed to be used in names._

_Please use the form at the bottom of the page to create your cats. __Correct spelling is appreciated! :D_

_Be descriptive and realistic. The more descriptive and complete your cat's personality is, the more likely it is it will be used as a main character._

**_NEW ZEALAND IS NOT A PART OF AUSTRALIA_****_._**_ Think about this please before you create names. (yes I do need to have this, you'd be surprised how many people are not aware of this fact...)_

_Show me your read the rules by putting your username at the top of your review._

_ Right, now that is out of the way, please go to the form at the bottom and fill it out!_

* * *

**FERNCLAN:**

**Leader**: Fernstar- light grey tabby she-cat with a scar down her flank and dark green eyes. Mate: Mudshadow

**Deputy**: Skinkstripe- reddish-brown tom with dark brown stripes, battle-scarred ears and hazel eyes.

**Medicine Cat**: Moonshine- fluffy cream she-cat with darker cream paws and bright blue eyes. One of these is blind.

_Apprentice: _Owlfeather- brown and grey tom with white on his muzzle, chest, belly and paws and a black tipped tail. Large, round amber eyes.

**Warriors**: OPEN, about 10 to 15 needed

1. Hihifeather- delicate brown tabby-tortoiseshell she-cat with dark green eyes.

2. Lizardstripe- well- muscled pale grey tom with darker grey stripes and battle-scared ears.

3. Dawnpelt- fluffy ginger tabby with light stripes fading to cream and blue eyes with white paws. She is small and slender and has long curved claws.

4. Coldcreek- stocky grey tabby tom with pale blue eyes and cream stripes.

5. Flamesprit- deep ginger tabby tom with ice-blue eyes.

_Apprentice: Breezepaw_

6. Littleleaf- reddish-brown she-cat with dark green eyes and a white underbelly. She is lean with long fur and an elegant, feathery tail. She has a scar on her left shoulder from a fight with a rogue. Mate: Stormwind

7. Stormwind- lithe black tom with dark blue eyes and long legs that end in silver paws. He is scarred on his back and shoulders, and he has long white whiskers. Mate: Littleleaf

8. Mudshadow- strong black tom with dark brown paws and ears. Amber eyes. Mate: Fernstar

9. Bluefire- grey/blue-furred she-cat with a white streak down her back and bright blue eyes.

_Apprentice: Spottedpaw_

**Apprentices**: CLOSED

1. Kiwipaw- brown she-cat with long fur and blue eyes.

2. Kakipaw- A small black tom with his right back leg being a dark ginger-red colour. Dark green eyes.

3. Moonpaw- graceful, swift and gentle white she-cat with glowing blue eyes.

4. Breezepaw- dark grey tom with green eyes and a scar behind his right ear.

5. Spottedpaw- small calico she-cat with two black paws and two orange paws, a scar on her chest and large, bright green eyes.

6. Tigerpaw- dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes. (NOTE, will be MISSING in story at this point)

7. Honeypaw- golden tabby and white she-cat with hazel eyes. (NOTE, same as above)

**Queens**: CLOSED

1. Leafripple- light ginger she-cat with intense green eyes. Pregnant. Mate: Lizardstripe

2. Littleblossom- pretty white she-cat with dapples of ginger, a long scar on her hind leg and amber eyes. Kits: Specklekit (pale golden she-cat with golden-brown dapples and amber eyes)

**Elders**:

1. Mothclaw- a long cropped-fur tom with a brown tabby pelt with darker and lighter stripes. He has white paws and yellowy-gold eyes, with darker flecks. His back right leg was once fractured, and he has a slight limp, that isn't too bad if he has herbs/medication.

* * *

**MARSHCLAN:**

**Leader: **Marshstar- Dark brown tabby tom with grey-green eyes and a scarred muzzle. Marshstar is muscled and broad-shouldered, with tufts of black fur at the tips of his ears like a lynx.

**Deputy**: Venomshade- scarred black tom with a white patch over one of his bright yellow-green eyes. He has a twisted back paw and long white whiskers. Mate: Willowsong

**Medicine Cat: **OPEN (Apprentice optional)

**Warriors:** OPEN, about 9 to 12 needed

1. Beechclaw- grizzled dark brown tom with white on his chest and amber eyes.

2. Nettlestripe- dark silver tabby tom with long, thin stripes and hooked black claws. He has dark amber eyes.

3. Rustpelt- dark ginger tabby tom with a long pelt and blue eyes.

4. Littleclaw- tiny white she-cat with long black claws and amber eyes.

5. Goosefeather- mottled black and grey tom with green eyes and a crooked tail.

**Apprentices:** OPEN, 1 more only

1. Kowhaipaw- honey-coloured she-cat with leaf-green eyes, white patches and a lithe build. (**NEEDS A SIBLING AND PARENTS**. This cat is important, so she needs a good family.)

2. Skinkpaw- dark greyish brown she-cat with ginger stripes down her back. Dark amber eyes.

3. Tawnypaw- a pretty golden tabby she-cat with a creamy white underbelly and blue-green eyes.

4. Featherpaw- Featherpaw has long, silky blue-grey fur, and a white chest and silver striped tail. She has a pretty face, with a pink nose and bright, sparkly blue-green eyes. She has two small scars on her left shoulder.

5. Violetpaw- small black she-cat with cold blue eyes and long claws.

**Queens**: OPEN, 2 to 4 needed

1. Willowsong- graceful silver tabby she-cat with very dark stripes and clear green eyes. She has white paws and a long tail. Mate: Venomshade Kits: Ravenkit (small black she-cat with white paws and bright green eyes) and Sagekit (dark grey tom with dark green eyes and a white patch over one eye).

2. Hazeclaw- a slim reddish-brown she-cat with blue eyes. Pregnant with the dead rouge Strike's kits.

**Elders**: OPEN, 4 needed

1. Twistedfoot- dark ginger tabby tom with a darker coloured patch of fur around his throat and down the back of his neck. His right front paw is badly twisted from an old injury. His eyes are leaf green in colour.

2. Windblaze- pale grey tom with big white patches and orange eyes.

* * *

**FIELDCLAN:**

**Leader:** Fieldstar: (Description needed, OPEN)

**Deputy: **Mistfur- grey she-cat with thick fur and a scar on the back of her right paw. Blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Goldenblossom- pretty pale golden she-cat with golden brown dapples and amber eyes. **(Needs apprentice)**

**Warriors: **OPEN, 9 to 10 more needed

1. Shadowfang- a black tom with one ginger paw and a deep scar over one of his yellow eyes. Former mate was the loner Venus.

2. Bluehaze- blue/grey she-cat with a white tail tip and orange eyes.

3. Scarheart- light brown she-cat with a criss-crossing scar running down her back and deep, dark eyes.

4. Icepath- black she-cat with white paws, muzzle, white tipped-tail and ice-blue eyes.

5. Tallgrass- lanky light brown tabby and white she-cat with green eyes.

**Apprentices: **CLOSED. No more FiedClan apprentices accepted.

1. Toreapaw- very small black she-cat with a white chest and belly. Amber eyes.

2. Flashpaw- handsome jet black tom with silver stripes and dark green eyes.

3. Bouncepaw- handsome chestnut coloured tom with dark green eyes and a white tail tip.

4. Rabbitpaw- white she-cat with a golden tinge to her fur, a fluffy tail and dark green eyes.

5. Ripplepaw- dark sooty grey she-cat with white spots speckling her body and very dark amber eyes.

**Queens: **OPEN, one only

**Elders: **OPEN, 5 only

1. Marbleleaf- large dark brown she-cat with two torn ears and a stumpy tail, has cold dark eyes.

2. Silverfish- still pretty silver she-cat with black tipped ears and blue eyes.

* * *

**GORSECLAN:**

**Leader: **Gorsestar: (description needed, OPEN)

**Deputy: **Shadowfang- dark red-furred tom with slightly longer and sharper than normal teeth and orange eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Tuifeather- elegant black she-cat with white chest and green-blue eyes.

_Apprentice: _Burnpaw- dark orange she-cat with blue eyes.

**Warriors: **OPEN, 3 more only

1. Creamsky- pale cream, almost white, she-cat with darker cream stripes down her back and crystal blue eyes.

2. Swanfeather- a snowy-white she-cat with black ears and paws. Her eyes are dark blue. She has long, feathery fur and ears that stick out a bit too much.

3. Dawnfrost-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with pale blue eyes. She has long fur and white paws. She has a scar that runs from her left shoulder to her paw, but it's not very noticeable through her thick fur.

4. Clawdrift- a red-furred tom with one silver paw and orange eyes.

5. Windstorm- a grey tom with white paws, a scarred face and pale blue eyes.

6. Snowstorm- big white tom with pale blue eyes.

7. Deadpine- thickset dark ginger tom with amber eyes and a long scar on his side. Mate: Thinshadow

**Apprentices: **OPEN, 3 to 8 needed

1. Bugpaw- Light, pale ginger she-cat, with three white paws. Light grey eyes.

2. Whiopaw- a dark grey, almost black she-cat with piercing yellow eyes.

3. Lizardpaw- a reddish-brown tom with a black stripe down his back and green eyes.

4. Frostpaw- white she-cat with one ginger patch on her flank and green eyes.

5. Dustpaw- tabby/tortoiseshell and white she-cat with sliver eyes.

**Queens:** OPEN, 3 only

1. Thinshadow- lithe black queen with green eyes. Kits: Flowerkit (bright ginger and white she-cat with green eyes.)/ Blackkit (black tom with a white patch on his chest and amber eyes.) and Bouncekit (tabby tom with thick black stripes and green eyes.). Mate: Deadpine

**Elders: **OPEN, one only

* * *

**GUSTCLAN:**

**Leader:** Guststar- Long-furred dark grey tom with mossy green eyes, and a scar across his left eye. Seven lives left.

**Deputy: **Firebite- dark ginger she-cat with a white ring around her left eye. Is missing one of her front canines. Green eyes.

**Medicine Cat: ** Batfang- black tom with ginger markings on his face and back. Soft blue eyes. A mute.

**Warriors: **OPEN, 12 needed

1. Darksky- a lean black tom with ash-coloured eyes.

2. Cloudbreeze- large white tom with a ginger patch on his left hindquarter, a large scar across his face and dark amber eyes.

3. Sheeppelt- a fluffy white she-cat with black paws and tail tip. Bright blue eyes.

4. Barkleaf- Small dark brown, (kinda the colour of dark chocolate) she-cat, she has a long scar going from the right part of her neck and down and across her chest. Dark green eyes.

5. Redsong- dark ginger she-cat with bright green eyes, there is a nick torn out of the top of her left ear, a scar on her cheek, claw scrapes on her right shoulder and she is missing a claw on her back left foot.

6. Falconwing- dark brown tabby she-cat with orange eyes.

_Apprentice: Pepperpaw_

7. Shellclaw- pale grey tom with amber eyes.

**Apprentices: CLOSED**

1. Pepperpaw- a ginger she-cat with black flecks and green eyes.

2. Hollypaw- black she-cat with dark green eyes.

**Queens: **OPEN, 1 to 3 needed,

1. Sunrise- golden tabby queen with stunning blue eyes. Kits: Bouncekit (golden tabby tom with white paws and tail and stunning blue eyes.) and Blizzardkit (white she-cat with ice blue eyes and a hint of grey on her ear-tips and tail.) Adopted kit: Lostkit ( tiny, medium length-furred she-cat with dark brown fur, white front paws, white hear-shaped marking around her right eye, and bright green eyes.)

**Elders: **OPEN, 3 to 5 needed

1. Tussock- very old ginger tabby tom with misty blue eyes. Refused to take a warrior name.

2. Darkthorn- black tom with lighter hairs on his face, paws and tail. Blind.

* * *

**LONERS, KITTYPETS, ROUGES:**

No set number yet, these cats are probably NOT going to ever join the clans, since by the point of the story where the clans are all organised like above (in a set allegiances) most cats who wanted to join them would of by now.

**Rouges:**

1. Night- very dark grey, almost black tom with yellow eyes. Former mate of Kite, father of Spider, Kea and Whiopaw.

2. Kite- lithe brown and white tabby she-cat with thick black stripes and green eyes. Former mate of Night, mother of Spider, Kea and Whiopaw.

3. Spider- brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. Father: Night, Mother: Kite, Siblings: Kea and Whiopaw.

4. Kea- dark grey tabby she-cat with large white patches and green eyes. Father: Night, Mother: Kite, Siblings: Spider and Whiopaw.

5. Death- black and white she-cat with blue eyes. Her current status is unknown. Violetpaw's mother. Mate: Fang

6. Fang- black tom with amber eyes. His current status is unknown. Violetpaw's father. Mate: Death

**Loners:**

1. Venus- dark ginger and white she-cat with green eyes. A queen. Kits: Thunder (a grey tabby tom with yellow eyes), Pluto (black she-cat with pale green eyes) and Autumn (a ginger and white she-cat with golden eyes).

2. Hawk- old dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Taught Goldenblossom the art of healing herbs.

**Kittypets:**

1. Lily- small, graceful, long-furred white she-cat with dark green eyes. Sister of Coldcreek.

* * *

**OTHER ANIMALS:**

1. Mitch (Big Mitch)- 1 year old dark grey and white Siberian Husky with one ice-blue eye and one brown eye.

* * *

**FORM, please use:**

Former name and position e.g loner: (for before the clans exist)

Name:

Clan:

Gender:

Lives: (leaders only)

Rank: (Leader, warrior etc)

Description: (eye, fur colour etc, any special attributes like scars or long fur)

Personality:

History: (this is quite important in this story if you want your cat to be a main)

Other: (Family, if you are going for a main position etc)


	8. Update 7

**_Possible primary mains so far;_**

**_FERNCLAN: Kiwipaw, Moonpaw, Spottedpaw, Mothclaw, Dawnpelt, Tigerpaw_**

**_MARSHCLAN: Skinkpaw, Tawnypaw, Nettlestripe, Featherpaw, Violetpaw, Stagfeather, Shadowpaw_**

**_FIELDCLAN: Toreapaw, Rabbitpaw, Lostkit, Scarheart, Icepath_**

**_GORSECLAN: Dawnfrost, Swanfeather, Windstorm, Whiopaw, Shadowfang_**

**_GUSTCLAN: Firebite, Batfang, Darksky, Cloudbreeze, Redsong_**

* * *

**_Thanks for all your cats so far! They are all really good; I love the histories and personalities. They'll make it so much easier to write the story. I want to see more possible mains guys, keep up the effort._**

**_Just some important info regarding mains. There will be 5 cats (one for each clan) that have their POV's written. These are the Primary mains. These can be any age, gender or position, however I am looking for a mixture of genders. There will also be an as yet unknown number of cats who are important to the story i.e secondary mains. AND in what I think will be rather interesting point, one of these cats will be an ELDER. It's always hard to get elders from people, so I think having an elder main will encourage people to work a little harder on their elders. There is a bracket you need to work within though, the elder needs to be a younger elder, preferably male (although an awesome female will not be ignored) and capable of some light fighting and traveling. Injury and disability are allowed, but nothing too over the top._**

**_MAINS WILL NOT BE DECIDED ON UNTIL THE ALLEGIENCES ARE FULL. If you want a cat to be a considered as a main, please put it in the "other" section of your cats form._**

**_Keep these amazing cats coming; I REALLY WANT TO START THIS STORY._**

* * *

_Hey guys! I have decided to do another create-a-cat for a story I currently have in the planning stage. PLEASE UNDERSTAND this doesn't mean that I am stopping Warriors New Zealand: The Five, in any way. I just need another story to work on at the same time as The Five so I can swap between them to break the monotony. _

_I'm not giving too much away just yet, but this is going to be a sort of prequel to The Five, telling about how the clans came to be and how they survived in their first year of existence. It will be called Warriors New Zealand: The Beginning. … Original I know…._

**_To start with, there will be no clans, so I will be needing a clan name AND a rouge/loner/pet name for your cats._**_ I will be putting cats up in the allegiances as Clan cats though; it will be some way into the story before the cats are all in clans like this, so just remember that. For descriptions of the clans and their different territories, please see Warriors New Zealand: The Five._

_SO if you want a cat of yours to be part of it please read the rules through carefully and submit your cats. Enjoy!_

_PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, **do NOT submit a cat that is in, or closely related to a cat in The Five! These two stories are separated by many, many years.** No cat from this story would still be alive in The Five. I can not stress this enough people._

_TRY to be original and make up brand new cats that are not in any other fanfics. JUST TRY._

_ You can submit more than one cat per review, just don't go crazy._

_**Do not use things like foxes, badgers, snakes or wolves etc in names or descriptions and history of your cats.** They are not, nor have ever been present in New Zealand. You are more than welcome to use our native plants and animals though, in fact I encourage it. Also, no names like Metalpaw or Fabricfur…. ANYTHING to do with humans basically. (Some exceptions will be allowed in certain circumstances). Because Tigers and Lions etc are part of the cats folklore, they ARE allowed to be used in names._

_Please use the form at the bottom of the page to create your cats. __Correct spelling is appreciated! :D_

_Be descriptive and realistic. The more descriptive and complete your cat's personality is, the more likely it is it will be used as a main character._

**_NEW ZEALAND IS NOT A PART OF AUSTRALIA_****_._**_ Think about this please before you create names. (yes I do need to have this, you'd be surprised how many people are not aware of this fact...)_

_Show me your read the rules by putting your username at the top of your review._

_ Right, now that is out of the way, please go to the form at the bottom and fill it out!_

* * *

**FERNCLAN:**

**Leader**: Fernstar- light grey tabby she-cat with a scar down her flank and dark green eyes. Mate: Mudshadow

**Deputy**: Skinkstripe- reddish-brown tom with dark brown stripes, battle-scarred ears and hazel eyes.

**Medicine Cat**: Moonshine- fluffy cream she-cat with darker cream paws and bright blue eyes. One of these is blind.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice**_: _Owlfeather- brown and grey tom with white on his muzzle, chest, belly and paws and a black tipped tail. Large, round amber eyes.

**Warriors**: OPEN, about 10 to 13 needed

1. Hihifeather- delicate brown tabby-tortoiseshell she-cat with dark green eyes.

2. Lizardstripe- well- muscled pale grey tom with darker grey stripes and battle-scared ears.

3. Dawnpelt- fluffy ginger tabby with light stripes fading to cream and blue eyes with white paws. She is small and slender and has long curved claws.

4. Coldcreek- stocky grey tabby tom with pale blue eyes and cream stripes.

5. Flamesprit- deep ginger tabby tom with ice-blue eyes.

_Apprentice: Breezepaw_

6. Littleleaf- reddish-brown she-cat with dark green eyes and a white underbelly. She is lean with long fur and an elegant, feathery tail. She has a scar on her left shoulder from a fight with a rogue. Mate: Stormwind

7. Stormwind- lithe black tom with dark blue eyes and long legs that end in silver paws. He is scarred on his back and shoulders, and he has long white whiskers. Mate: Littleleaf

8. Mudshadow- strong black tom with dark brown paws and ears. Amber eyes. Mate: Fernstar

9. Bluefire- grey/blue-furred she-cat with a white streak down her back and bright blue eyes.

_Apprentice: Spottedpaw_

10. Ragingfire- rich ginger tabby tom with a long pelt and forest green eyes.

**Apprentices**: CLOSED

1. Kiwipaw- brown she-cat with long fur and blue eyes.

2. Kakipaw- A small black tom with his right back leg being a dark ginger-red colour. Dark green eyes.

3. Moonpaw- graceful, swift and gentle white she-cat with glowing blue eyes.

4. Breezepaw- dark grey tom with green eyes and a scar behind his right ear.

5. Spottedpaw- small calico she-cat with two black paws and two orange paws, a scar on her chest and large, bright green eyes.

6. Tigerpaw- dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes. (NOTE, will be MISSING in story at this point)

7. Honeypaw- golden tabby and white she-cat with hazel eyes. (NOTE, same as above)

**Queens**: CLOSED

1. Leafripple- light ginger she-cat with intense green eyes. Pregnant. Mate: Lizardstripe

2. Littleblossom- pretty white she-cat with dapples of ginger, a long scar on her hind leg and amber eyes. Kits: Specklekit (pale golden she-cat with golden-brown dapples and amber eyes)

**Elders**: OPEN 2-3 more

1. Mothclaw- a long cropped-fur tom with a brown tabby pelt with darker and lighter stripes. He has white paws and yellowy-gold eyes, with darker flecks. His back right leg was once fractured, and he has a slight limp, that isn't too bad if he has herbs/medication.

* * *

**MARSHCLAN:**

**Leader: **Marshstar- Dark brown tabby tom with grey-green eyes and a scarred muzzle. Marshstar is muscled and broad-shouldered, with tufts of black fur at the tips of his ears like a lynx.

**Deputy**: Venomshade- scarred black tom with a white patch over one of his bright yellow-green eyes. He has a twisted back paw and long white whiskers. Mate: Willowsong

**Medicine Cat: **Stagfeather- Russet colored tom with green eyes, one white paw and an unusually long tail.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Shadowpaw- Slender jet-black she-cat with soft, medium-length fur that forms "feathers" around her white paws. She is slightly smaller than other cats. Her chest is smoky blue-gray and her tail tip is silver. Her eyes are the color of the evening blue or the dark blue sea and have sky blue flecks dotted across them.

**Warriors:** OPEN, about 9 to 12 needed

1. Beechclaw- grizzled dark brown tom with white on his chest and amber eyes.

2. Nettlestripe- dark silver tabby tom with long, thin stripes and hooked black claws. He has dark amber eyes.

3. Rustpelt- dark ginger tabby tom with a long pelt and blue eyes.

4. Littleclaw- tiny white she-cat with long black claws and amber eyes.

5. Goosefeather- mottled black and grey tom with green eyes and a crooked tail.

6. Horsedash- elegant cream she-cat with chocolate-brown points and a triangular head. Sky blue eyes. (A Siamese)

**Apprentices:** OPEN, 1 more only

1. Kowhaipaw- honey-coloured she-cat with leaf-green eyes, white patches and a lithe build. (**NEEDS A SIBLING AND PARENTS**. This cat is important, so she needs a good family.)

2. Skinkpaw- dark greyish brown she-cat with ginger stripes down her back. Dark amber eyes.

3. Tawnypaw- a pretty golden tabby she-cat with a creamy white underbelly and blue-green eyes.

4. Featherpaw- Featherpaw has long, silky blue-grey fur, and a white chest and silver striped tail. She has a pretty face, with a pink nose and bright, sparkly blue-green eyes. She has two small scars on her left shoulder.

5. Violetpaw- small black she-cat with cold blue eyes and long claws.

**Queens**: OPEN, 2 to 4 needed

1. Willowsong- graceful silver tabby she-cat with very dark stripes and clear green eyes. She has white paws and a long tail. Mate: Venomshade Kits: Ravenkit (small black she-cat with white paws and bright green eyes) and Sagekit (dark grey tom with dark green eyes and a white patch over one eye).

2. Hazeclaw- a slim reddish-brown she-cat with blue eyes. Pregnant with the dead rouge Strike's kits.

**Elders**: OPEN, 4 needed

1. Twistedfoot- dark ginger tabby tom with a darker coloured patch of fur around his throat and down the back of his neck. His right front paw is badly twisted from an old injury. His eyes are leaf green in colour.

2. Windblaze- pale grey tom with big white patches and orange eyes.

3. Rosethorn- tabby and white she-cat with milky-white blind eyes. Oldest cat in clan.

* * *

**FIELDCLAN:**

**Leader:** Fieldstar- small pale brown tom with dark brown paws and moss-green eyes. Mate: Risingsun

**Deputy: **Mistfur- grey she-cat with thick fur and a scar on the back of her right paw. Blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Goldenblossom- pretty pale golden she-cat with golden brown dapples and amber eyes. **(Needs apprentice)**

**Warriors: **OPEN, 9 to 10 more needed

1. Shadowfang- a black tom with one ginger paw and a deep scar over one of his yellow eyes. Former mate was the loner Venus.

2. Bluehaze- blue/grey she-cat with a white tail tip and orange eyes.

3. Scarheart- light brown she-cat with a criss-crossing scar running down her back and deep, dark eyes.

4. Icepath- black she-cat with white paws, muzzle, white tipped-tail and ice-blue eyes.

5. Tallgrass- lanky light brown tabby and white she-cat with green eyes.

6. Dashingcloud- massive long-haired white tom with odd eyes. (one green, one blue)

**Apprentices: **CLOSED. No more FiedClan apprentices accepted.

1. Toreapaw- very small black she-cat with a white chest and belly. Amber eyes.

2. Flashpaw- handsome jet black tom with silver stripes and dark green eyes.

3. Bouncepaw- handsome chestnut coloured tom with dark green eyes and a white tail tip.

4. Rabbitpaw- white she-cat with a golden tinge to her fur, a fluffy tail and dark green eyes.

5. Ripplepaw- dark sooty grey she-cat with white spots speckling her body and very dark amber eyes.

**Queens: Closed**

1. Risingsun- cream queen with dark brown tufts of fur on her ears and hazel eyes. Kits: Pouringkit (pale cream she-cat with a dark brown tail, paws and moss-green eyes.) and Windkit (dark brown tom with cream fur on his tail and above his eyes, which are hazel.)

**Elders: **OPEN, 5 only

1. Marbleleaf- large dark brown she-cat with two torn ears and a stumpy tail, has cold dark eyes.

2. Silverfish- still pretty silver she-cat with black tipped ears and blue eyes.

3. Hooktail- black tom with a tail that is bent over itself in a hook shape and amber eyes.

* * *

**GORSECLAN:**

**Leader: **Gorsestar: **(description needed, OPEN, must be male) **Mate is Stormwind

**Deputy: **Shadowfang- dark red-furred tom with slightly longer and sharper than normal teeth and orange eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Tuifeather- elegant black she-cat with white chest and green-blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice**_: _Burnpaw- dark orange she-cat with blue eyes.

**Warriors: **OPEN, 3 more only

1. Creamsky- pale cream, almost white, she-cat with darker cream stripes down her back and crystal blue eyes.

2. Swanfeather- a snowy-white she-cat with black ears and paws. Her eyes are dark blue. She has long, feathery fur and ears that stick out a bit too much.

3. Dawnfrost-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with pale blue eyes. She has long fur and white paws. She has a scar that runs from her left shoulder to her paw, but it's not very noticeable through her thick fur.

4. Clawdrift- a red-furred tom with one silver paw and orange eyes.

5. Windstorm- a grey tom with white paws, a scarred face and pale blue eyes.

6. Snowstorm- big white tom with pale blue eyes.

7. Deadpine- thickset dark ginger tom with amber eyes and a long scar on his side. Mate: Thinshadow

**Apprentices: **OPEN, 3 to 8 needed

1. Bugpaw- Light, pale ginger she-cat, with three white paws. Light grey eyes.

2. Whiopaw- a dark grey, almost black she-cat with piercing yellow eyes.

3. Lizardpaw- a reddish-brown tom with a black stripe down his back and green eyes.

4. Frostpaw- white she-cat with one ginger patch on her flank and green eyes.

5. Dustpaw- tabby/tortoiseshell and white she-cat with sliver eyes.

**Queens:** OPEN, 3 only

1. Thinshadow- lithe black queen with green eyes. Kits: Flowerkit (bright ginger and white she-cat with green eyes.)/ Blackkit (black tom with a white patch on his chest and amber eyes.) and Bouncekit (tabby tom with thick black stripes and green eyes.). Mate: Deadpine

2. Stormwind- pale silver and white queen with stunning yellow eyes. Pregnant with Gorsestar's kits.

**Elders: **OPEN, one only

* * *

**GUSTCLAN:**

**Leader:** Guststar- Long-furred dark grey tom with mossy green eyes, and a scar across his left eye. Seven lives left.

**Deputy: **Firebite- dark ginger she-cat with a white ring around her left eye. Is missing one of her front canines. Green eyes.

**Medicine Cat: ** Batfang- black tom with ginger markings on his face and back. Soft blue eyes. A mute.

**Warriors: **OPEN, 12 needed

1. Darksky- a lean black tom with ash-coloured eyes.

2. Cloudbreeze- large white tom with a ginger patch on his left hindquarter, a large scar across his face and dark amber eyes.

3. Sheeppelt- a fluffy white she-cat with black paws and tail tip. Bright blue eyes.

4. Barkleaf- Small dark brown, (kinda the colour of dark chocolate) she-cat, she has a long scar going from the right part of her neck and down and across her chest. Dark green eyes.

5. Redsong- dark ginger she-cat with bright green eyes, there is a nick torn out of the top of her left ear, a scar on her cheek, claw scrapes on her right shoulder and she is missing a claw on her back left foot.

6. Falconwing- dark brown tabby she-cat with orange eyes.

_Apprentice: Pepperpaw_

7. Shellclaw- pale grey tom with amber eyes.

8. Crashingwave- solid blue/grey tom with yellow eyes.

**Apprentices: CLOSED**

1. Pepperpaw- a ginger she-cat with black flecks and green eyes.

2. Hollypaw- black she-cat with dark green eyes.

**Queens: **OPEN, 1 to 3 needed,

1. Sunrise- golden tabby queen with stunning blue eyes. Kits: Bouncekit (golden tabby tom with white paws and tail and stunning blue eyes.) and Blizzardkit (white she-cat with ice blue eyes and a hint of grey on her ear-tips and tail.) Adopted kit: Lostkit ( tiny, medium length-furred she-cat with dark brown fur, white front paws, white hear-shaped marking around her right eye, and bright green eyes.)

**Elders: **OPEN, 3 to 5 needed

1. Tussock- very old ginger tabby tom with misty blue eyes. Refused to take a warrior name.

2. Darkthorn- black tom with lighter hairs on his face, paws and tail. Blind.

3. Mudpelt- dirty brown tabby tom with many scars and amber eyes.

* * *

**LONERS, KITTYPETS, ROUGES:**

No set number yet, these cats are probably NOT going to ever join the clans, since by the point of the story where the clans are all organised like above (in a set allegiances) most cats who wanted to join them would of by now.

**Rouges:**

1. Night- very dark grey, almost black tom with yellow eyes. Former mate of Kite, father of Spider, Kea and Whiopaw.

2. Kite- lithe brown and white tabby she-cat with thick black stripes and green eyes. Former mate of Night, mother of Spider, Kea and Whiopaw.

3. Spider- brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. Father: Night, Mother: Kite, Siblings: Kea and Whiopaw.

4. Kea- dark grey tabby she-cat with large white patches and green eyes. Father: Night, Mother: Kite, Siblings: Spider and Whiopaw.

5. Death- black and white she-cat with blue eyes. Her current status is unknown. Violetpaw's mother. Mate: Fang

6. Fang- black tom with amber eyes. His current status is unknown. Violetpaw's father. Mate: Death

**Loners:**

1. Venus- dark ginger and white she-cat with green eyes. A queen. Kits: Thunder (a grey tabby tom with yellow eyes), Pluto (black she-cat with pale green eyes) and Autumn (a ginger and white she-cat with golden eyes).

2. Hawk- old dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Taught Goldenblossom the art of healing herbs.

**Kittypets:**

1. Lily- small, graceful, long-furred white she-cat with dark green eyes. Sister of Coldcreek.

* * *

**OTHER ANIMALS:**

1. Mitch (Big Mitch)- 1 year old dark grey and white Siberian Husky with one ice-blue eye and one brown eye.

* * *

**FORM, please use:**

Former name and position e.g loner: (for before the clans exist)

Name:

Clan:

Gender:

Lives: (leaders only)

Rank: (Leader, warrior etc)

Description: (eye, fur colour etc, any special attributes like scars or long fur)

Personality:

History: (this is quite important in this story if you want your cat to be a main)

Other: (Family, if you are going for a main position etc)


	9. Update 8

**IggysGurl120 - Sorry about that. I think I put her in GustClan because the creator of that queen asked to take her. If you'd like me to transfer her to FieldClan I will. Again, sorry about that!**

**Also, to all those who read Warriors New Zealand: The Five- I am so, so sorry for not updating in ages! I've been desperately trying to sort my own life out as well as re-writing the next chapter about four times, I having a lot of trouble with it so have faith! I WILL BE BACK SOON. To tide you over I have uploaded links to drawings of all the leaders to my profile page and there will be some more there soon.**

* * *

**_Possible primary mains so far;_**

**_FERNCLAN: Kiwipaw, Moonpaw, Spottedpaw, Mothclaw, Dawnpelt, Tigerpaw_**

**_MARSHCLAN: Skinkpaw, Tawnypaw, Nettlestripe, Featherpaw, Violetpaw, Stagfeather, Shadowpaw, Heronpaw_**

**_FIELDCLAN: Toreapaw, Rabbitpaw, Scarheart, Icepath_**

**_GORSECLAN: Dawnfrost, Swanfeather, Windstorm, Whiopaw, Shadowfang_**

**_GUSTCLAN: Firebite, Batfang, Darksky, Cloudbreeze, Redsong, Lostkit_**

* * *

**_ALMOST DONE! KEEP THEM COMING! IT IS STILL POSSIBLE FOR YOUR CAT TO BECOME A MAIN IF ITS GOOD ENOUGH._**

**_Thanks for all your cats so far! They are all really good; I love the histories and personalities. They'll make it so much easier to write the story. I want to see more possible mains guys, keep up the effort._**

**_Just some important info regarding mains. There will be 5 cats (one for each clan) that have their POV's written. These are the Primary mains. These can be any age, gender or position, however I am looking for a mixture of genders. There will also be an as yet unknown number of cats who are important to the story i.e secondary mains. AND in what I think will be rather interesting point, one of these cats will be an ELDER. It's always hard to get elders from people, so I think having an elder main will encourage people to work a little harder on their elders. There is a bracket you need to work within though, the elder needs to be a younger elder, preferably male (although an awesome female will not be ignored) and capable of some light fighting and traveling. Injury and disability are allowed, but nothing too over the top._**

**_MAINS WILL NOT BE DECIDED ON UNTIL THE ALLEGIENCES ARE FULL. If you want a cat to be a considered as a main, please put it in the "other" section of your cats form._**

**_Keep these amazing cats coming; I REALLY WANT TO START THIS STORY._**

* * *

_Hey guys! I have decided to do another create-a-cat for a story I currently have in the planning stage. PLEASE UNDERSTAND this doesn't mean that I am stopping Warriors New Zealand: The Five, in any way. I just need another story to work on at the same time as The Five so I can swap between them to break the monotony. _

_I'm not giving too much away just yet, but this is going to be a sort of prequel to The Five, telling about how the clans came to be and how they survived in their first year of existence. It will be called Warriors New Zealand: The Beginning. … Original I know…._

**_To start with, there will be no clans, so I will be needing a clan name AND a rouge/loner/pet name for your cats._**_ I will be putting cats up in the allegiances as Clan cats though; it will be some way into the story before the cats are all in clans like this, so just remember that. For descriptions of the clans and their different territories, please see Warriors New Zealand: The Five._

_SO if you want a cat of yours to be part of it please read the rules through carefully and submit your cats. Enjoy!_

_PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, **do NOT submit a cat that is in, or closely related to a cat in The Five! These two stories are separated by many, many years.** No cat from this story would still be alive in The Five. I can not stress this enough people._

_TRY to be original and make up brand new cats that are not in any other fanfics. JUST TRY._

_ You can submit more than one cat per review, just don't go crazy._

_**Do not use things like foxes, badgers, snakes or wolves etc in names or descriptions and history of your cats.** They are not, nor have ever been present in New Zealand. You are more than welcome to use our native plants and animals though, in fact I encourage it. Also, no names like Metalpaw or Fabricfur…. ANYTHING to do with humans basically. (Some exceptions will be allowed in certain circumstances). Because Tigers and Lions etc are part of the cats folklore, they ARE allowed to be used in names._

_Please use the form at the bottom of the page to create your cats. __Correct spelling is appreciated! :D_

_Be descriptive and realistic. The more descriptive and complete your cat's personality is, the more likely it is it will be used as a main character._

**_NEW ZEALAND IS NOT A PART OF AUSTRALIA_****_._**_ Think about this please before you create names. (yes I do need to have this, you'd be surprised how many people are not aware of this fact...)_

_Show me your read the rules by putting your username at the top of your review._

_ Right, now that is out of the way, please go to the form at the bottom and fill it out!_

* * *

**FERNCLAN:**

**Leader**: Fernstar- light grey tabby she-cat with a scar down her flank and dark green eyes. Mate: Mudshadow

**Deputy**: Skinkstripe- reddish-brown tom with dark brown stripes, battle-scarred ears and hazel eyes.

**Medicine Cat**: Moonshine- fluffy cream she-cat with darker cream paws and bright blue eyes. One of these is blind.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice**_: _Owlfeather- brown and grey tom with white on his muzzle, chest, belly and paws and a black tipped tail. Large, round amber eyes.

**Warriors**: OPEN, about 10 to 13 needed

1. Hihifeather- delicate brown tabby-tortoiseshell she-cat with dark green eyes.

2. Lizardstripe- well- muscled pale grey tom with darker grey stripes and battle-scared ears.

3. Dawnpelt- fluffy ginger tabby with light stripes fading to cream and blue eyes with white paws. She is small and slender and has long curved claws.

4. Coldcreek- stocky grey tabby tom with pale blue eyes and cream stripes.

5. Flamesprit- deep ginger tabby tom with ice-blue eyes.

_Apprentice: Breezepaw_

6. Littleleaf- reddish-brown she-cat with dark green eyes and a white underbelly. She is lean with long fur and an elegant, feathery tail. She has a scar on her left shoulder from a fight with a rogue. Mate: Stormwind

7. Stormwind- lithe black tom with dark blue eyes and long legs that end in silver paws. He is scarred on his back and shoulders, and he has long white whiskers. Mate: Littleleaf

8. Mudshadow- strong black tom with dark brown paws and ears. Amber eyes. Mate: Fernstar

9. Bluefire- grey/blue-furred she-cat with a white streak down her back and bright blue eyes.

_Apprentice: Spottedpaw_

10. Ragingfire- rich ginger tabby tom with a long pelt and forest green eyes.

**Apprentices**: CLOSED

1. Kiwipaw- brown she-cat with long fur and blue eyes.

2. Kakipaw- A small black tom with his right back leg being a dark ginger-red colour. Dark green eyes.

3. Moonpaw- graceful, swift and gentle white she-cat with glowing blue eyes.

4. Breezepaw- dark grey tom with green eyes and a scar behind his right ear.

5. Spottedpaw- small calico she-cat with two black paws and two orange paws, a scar on her chest and large, bright green eyes.

6. Tigerpaw- dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes. (NOTE, will be MISSING in story at this point)

7. Honeypaw- golden tabby and white she-cat with hazel eyes. (NOTE, same as above)

**Queens**: CLOSED

1. Leafripple- light ginger she-cat with intense green eyes. Pregnant. Mate: Lizardstripe

2. Littleblossom- pretty white she-cat with dapples of ginger, a long scar on her hind leg and amber eyes. Kits: Specklekit (pale golden she-cat with golden-brown dapples and amber eyes)

**Elders**: OPEN 2-3 more

1. Mothclaw- a long cropped-fur tom with a brown tabby pelt with darker and lighter stripes. He has white paws and yellowy-gold eyes, with darker flecks. His back right leg was once fractured, and he has a slight limp, that isn't too bad if he has herbs/medication.

* * *

**MARSHCLAN:**

**Leader: **Marshstar- Dark brown tabby tom with grey-green eyes and a scarred muzzle. Marshstar is muscled and broad-shouldered, with tufts of black fur at the tips of his ears like a lynx.

**Deputy**: Venomshade- scarred black tom with a white patch over one of his bright yellow-green eyes. He has a twisted back paw and long white whiskers. Mate: Willowsong

**Medicine Cat: **Stagfeather- Russet colored tom with green eyes, one white paw and an unusually long tail.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Shadowpaw- Slender jet-black she-cat with soft, medium-length fur that forms "feathers" around her white paws. She is slightly smaller than other cats. Her chest is smoky blue-gray and her tail tip is silver. Her eyes are the color of the evening blue or the dark blue sea and have sky blue flecks dotted across them.

**Warriors:** OPEN, about 9 to 12 needed

1. Beechclaw- grizzled dark brown tom with white on his chest and amber eyes.

2. Nettlestripe- dark silver tabby tom with long, thin stripes and hooked black claws. He has dark amber eyes.

3. Rustpelt- dark ginger tabby tom with a long pelt and blue eyes.

4. Littleclaw- tiny white she-cat with long black claws and amber eyes.

5. Goosefeather- mottled black and grey tom with green eyes and a crooked tail.

6. Horsedash- elegant cream she-cat with chocolate-brown points and a triangular head. Sky blue eyes. (A Siamese)

7. Whiopelt- large, blue-gray tom with bright green eyes and a black chest, muzzle, ears, tail tip, and paws.

8. Takaheclaw- charming black tom with dark brown paws and dark green eyes. Mate: Goldenleaf

9. Goldenleaf- golden tabby she-cat with cream on her ears and paws and blue eyes. Mate: Takaheclaw

**Apprentices:** CLOSED

1. Kowhaipaw- honey-coloured she-cat with leaf-green eyes, white patches and a lithe build.

2. Skinkpaw- dark greyish brown she-cat with ginger stripes down her back. Dark amber eyes.

3. Tawnypaw- a pretty golden tabby she-cat with a creamy white underbelly and blue-green eyes.

4. Featherpaw- Featherpaw has long, silky blue-grey fur, and a white chest and silver striped tail. She has a pretty face, with a pink nose and bright, sparkly blue-green eyes. She has two small scars on her left shoulder.

5. Violetpaw- small black she-cat with cold blue eyes and long claws.

6. Heronpaw- dainty, fluffy white she-cat with emerald green eyes and a few small scars from when she was a kit.

7. Stormpaw- dark grey tom with black stripes and blue eyes.

**Queens**: OPEN, 2 to 4 needed

1. Willowsong- graceful silver tabby she-cat with very dark stripes and clear green eyes. She has white paws and a long tail. Mate: Venomshade Kits: Ravenkit (small black she-cat with white paws and bright green eyes) and Sagekit (dark grey tom with dark green eyes and a white patch over one eye).

2. Hazeclaw- a slim reddish-brown she-cat with blue eyes. Pregnant with the dead rouge Strike's kits.

**Elders**: OPEN, 1 more

1. Twistedfoot- dark ginger tabby tom with a darker coloured patch of fur around his throat and down the back of his neck. His right front paw is badly twisted from an old injury. His eyes are leaf green in colour.

2. Windblaze- pale grey tom with big white patches and orange eyes.

3. Rosethorn- tabby and white she-cat with milky-white blind eyes. Oldest cat in clan.

* * *

**FIELDCLAN:**

**Leader:** Fieldstar- small pale brown tom with dark brown paws and moss-green eyes. Mate: Risingsun

**Deputy: **Mistfur- grey she-cat with thick fur and a scar on the back of her right paw. Blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Goldenblossom- pretty pale golden she-cat with golden brown dapples and amber eyes. **(Needs apprentice)**

**Warriors: **OPEN, 9 to 10 needed

1. Shadowfang- a black tom with one ginger paw and a deep scar over one of his yellow eyes. Former mate was the loner Venus.

2. Bluehaze- blue/grey she-cat with a white tail tip and orange eyes.

3. Scarheart- light brown she-cat with a criss-crossing scar running down her back and deep, dark eyes.

4. Icepath- black she-cat with white paws, muzzle, white tipped-tail and ice-blue eyes.

5. Tallgrass- lanky light brown tabby and white she-cat with green eyes.

6. Dashingcloud- massive long-haired white tom with odd eyes. (one green, one blue)

7. Dewstrike- silvery-cream she-cat with extremely fluffy fur and dark blue eyes. Mate: Albatrosssky

8. Albatrosssky- light brown tom with black paws and brillant green eyes. Mate: Dewstrike

**Apprentices: **CLOSED. No more FiedClan apprentices accepted.

1. Toreapaw- very small black she-cat with a white chest and belly. Amber eyes.

2. Flashpaw- handsome jet black tom with silver stripes and dark green eyes.

3. Bouncepaw- handsome chestnut coloured tom with dark green eyes and a white tail tip.

4. Rabbitpaw- white she-cat with a golden tinge to her fur, a fluffy tail and dark green eyes.

5. Ripplepaw- dark sooty grey she-cat with white spots speckling her body and very dark amber eyes.

**Queens: Closed**

1. Risingsun- cream queen with dark brown tufts of fur on her ears and hazel eyes. Kits: Pouringkit (pale cream she-cat with a dark brown tail, paws and moss-green eyes.) and Windkit (dark brown tom with cream fur on his tail and above his eyes, which are hazel.)

**Elders: **OPEN, 5 only

1. Marbleleaf- large dark brown she-cat with two torn ears and a stumpy tail, has cold dark eyes.

2. Silverfish- still pretty silver she-cat with black tipped ears and blue eyes.

3. Hooktail- black tom with a tail that is bent over itself in a hook shape and amber eyes.

* * *

**GORSECLAN:**

**Leader: **Gorsestar: **(description needed, OPEN, must be male) **Mate is Stormwind

**Deputy: **Shadowfang- dark red-furred tom with slightly longer and sharper than normal teeth and orange eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Tuifeather- elegant black she-cat with white chest and green-blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice**_: _Burnpaw- dark orange she-cat with blue eyes.

**Warriors: **OPEN, 3 more only

1. Creamsky- pale cream, almost white, she-cat with darker cream stripes down her back and crystal blue eyes.

2. Swanfeather- a snowy-white she-cat with black ears and paws. Her eyes are dark blue. She has long, feathery fur and ears that stick out a bit too much.

3. Dawnfrost-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with pale blue eyes. She has long fur and white paws. She has a scar that runs from her left shoulder to her paw, but it's not very noticeable through her thick fur.

4. Clawdrift- a red-furred tom with one silver paw and orange eyes.

5. Windstorm- a grey tom with white paws, a scarred face and pale blue eyes.

6. Snowstorm- big white tom with pale blue eyes.

7. Deadpine- thickset dark ginger tom with amber eyes and a long scar on his side. Mate: Thinshadow

**Apprentices: **OPEN, 3 to 8 needed

1. Bugpaw- Light, pale ginger she-cat, with three white paws. Light grey eyes.

2. Whiopaw- a dark grey, almost black she-cat with piercing yellow eyes.

3. Lizardpaw- a reddish-brown tom with a black stripe down his back and green eyes.

4. Frostpaw- white she-cat with one ginger patch on her flank and green eyes.

5. Dustpaw- tabby/tortoiseshell and white she-cat with sliver eyes.

**Queens:** OPEN, 3 only

1. Thinshadow- lithe black queen with green eyes. Kits: Flowerkit (bright ginger and white she-cat with green eyes.)/ Blackkit (black tom with a white patch on his chest and amber eyes.) and Bouncekit (tabby tom with thick black stripes and green eyes.). Mate: Deadpine

2. Stormwind- pale silver and white queen with stunning yellow eyes. Pregnant with Gorsestar's kits.

**Elders: **OPEN, one only

* * *

**GUSTCLAN:**

**Leader:** Guststar- Long-furred dark grey tom with mossy green eyes, and a scar across his left eye. Seven lives left.

**Deputy: **Firebite- dark ginger she-cat with a white ring around her left eye. Is missing one of her front canines. Green eyes.

**Medicine Cat: ** Batfang- black tom with ginger markings on his face and back. Soft blue eyes. A mute.

**Warriors: **OPEN, 12 needed

1. Darksky- a lean black tom with ash-coloured eyes.

2. Cloudbreeze- large white tom with a ginger patch on his left hindquarter, a large scar across his face and dark amber eyes.

3. Sheeppelt- a fluffy white she-cat with black paws and tail tip. Bright blue eyes.

4. Barkleaf- Small dark brown, (kinda the colour of dark chocolate) she-cat, she has a long scar going from the right part of her neck and down and across her chest. Dark green eyes.

5. Redsong- dark ginger she-cat with bright green eyes, there is a nick torn out of the top of her left ear, a scar on her cheek, claw scrapes on her right shoulder and she is missing a claw on her back left foot.

6. Falconwing- dark brown tabby she-cat with orange eyes.

_Apprentice: Pepperpaw_

7. Shellclaw- pale grey tom with amber eyes.

8. Crashingwave- solid blue/grey tom with yellow eyes.

**Apprentices: CLOSED**

1. Pepperpaw- a ginger she-cat with black flecks and green eyes.

2. Hollypaw- black she-cat with dark green eyes.

**Queens: **OPEN, 1 to 3 needed,

1. Sunrise- golden tabby queen with stunning blue eyes. Kits: Bouncekit (golden tabby tom with white paws and tail and stunning blue eyes.) and Blizzardkit (white she-cat with ice blue eyes and a hint of grey on her ear-tips and tail.) Adopted kit: Lostkit ( tiny, medium length-furred she-cat with dark brown fur, white front paws, white hear-shaped marking around her right eye, and bright green eyes.)

**Elders: **OPEN, 3 to 5 needed

1. Tussock- very old ginger tabby tom with misty blue eyes. Refused to take a warrior name.

2. Darkthorn- black tom with lighter hairs on his face, paws and tail. Blind.

3. Mudpelt- dirty brown tabby tom with many scars and amber eyes.

* * *

**LONERS, KITTYPETS, ROUGES:**

No set number yet, these cats are probably NOT going to ever join the clans, since by the point of the story where the clans are all organised like above (in a set allegiances) most cats who wanted to join them would of by now.

**Rouges:**

1. Night- very dark grey, almost black tom with yellow eyes. Former mate of Kite, father of Spider, Kea and Whiopaw.

2. Kite- lithe brown and white tabby she-cat with thick black stripes and green eyes. Former mate of Night, mother of Spider, Kea and Whiopaw.

3. Spider- brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. Father: Night, Mother: Kite, Siblings: Kea and Whiopaw.

4. Kea- dark grey tabby she-cat with large white patches and green eyes. Father: Night, Mother: Kite, Siblings: Spider and Whiopaw.

5. Death- black and white she-cat with blue eyes. Her current status is unknown. Violetpaw's mother. Mate: Fang

6. Fang- black tom with amber eyes. His current status is unknown. Violetpaw's father. Mate: Death

**Loners:**

1. Venus- dark ginger and white she-cat with green eyes. A queen. Kits: Thunder (a grey tabby tom with yellow eyes), Pluto (black she-cat with pale green eyes) and Autumn (a ginger and white she-cat with golden eyes).

2. Hawk- old dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Taught Goldenblossom the art of healing herbs.

**Kittypets:**

1. Lily- small, graceful, long-furred white she-cat with dark green eyes. Sister of Coldcreek.

2. Sugar- lazy light brown she-cat with silky soft fur and sparkling green eyes. Parents are Dewstrike and Albatrosssky of FieldClan.

* * *

**OTHER ANIMALS:**

1. Mitch (Big Mitch)- 1 year old dark grey and white Siberian Husky with one ice-blue eye and one brown eye.

* * *

**FORM, please use:**

Former name and position e.g loner: (for before the clans exist)

Name:

Clan:

Gender:

Lives: (leaders only)

Rank: (Leader, warrior etc)

Description: (eye, fur colour etc, any special attributes like scars or long fur)

Personality:

History: (this is quite important in this story if you want your cat to be a main)

Other: (Family, if you are going for a main position etc)


	10. Update 9

**Sorry Randomcat, I had to make Jayfur a warrior as the medicine cat apprentice position was taken just before you reviewed.**

**Iceshadow911247 - I assumed that you meant GustClan, not DuskClan? I have made alterations to your cats because there were several things that didn't fit, but because I need to get this finished I have accepted them except for Bearclaw, for reasons stated in the rules below.**

**Also, to all those who read Warriors New Zealand: The Five- I am so, so sorry for not updating in ages! I've been desperately trying to sort my own life out as well as re-writing the next chapter about four times, I having a lot of trouble with it so have faith! I WILL BE BACK SOON. To tide you over I have uploaded links to drawings of all the leaders to my profile page and there will be some more there soon.**

* * *

**_Possible primary mains so far;_**

**_FERNCLAN: Kiwipaw, Moonpaw, Spottedpaw, Mothclaw, Dawnpelt, Tigerpaw_**

**_MARSHCLAN: Skinkpaw, Tawnypaw, Nettlestripe, Featherpaw, Violetpaw, Stagfeather, Shadowpaw, Heronpaw_**

**_FIELDCLAN: Toreapaw, Rabbitpaw, Scarheart, Icepath, Lostkit_**

**_GORSECLAN: Dawnfrost, Swanfeather, Windstorm, Whiopaw, Shadowfang, Rainpaw_**

**_GUSTCLAN: Firebite, Batfang, Darksky, Cloudbreeze, Redsong_**

* * *

**_ALMOST DONE! KEEP THEM COMING! IT IS STILL POSSIBLE FOR YOUR CAT TO BECOME A MAIN IF ITS GOOD ENOUGH._**

**_Thanks for all your cats so far! They are all really good; I love the histories and personalities. They'll make it so much easier to write the story. I want to see more possible mains guys, keep up the effort._**

**_Just some important info regarding mains. There will be 5 cats (one for each clan) that have their POV's written. These are the Primary mains. These can be any age, gender or position, however I am looking for a mixture of genders. There will also be an as yet unknown number of cats who are important to the story i.e secondary mains. AND in what I think will be rather interesting point, one of these cats will be an ELDER. It's always hard to get elders from people, so I think having an elder main will encourage people to work a little harder on their elders. There is a bracket you need to work within though, the elder needs to be a younger elder, preferably male (although an awesome female will not be ignored) and capable of some light fighting and traveling. Injury and disability are allowed, but nothing too over the top._**

**_MAINS WILL NOT BE DECIDED ON UNTIL THE ALLEGIENCES ARE FULL. If you want a cat to be a considered as a main, please put it in the "other" section of your cats form._**

**_Keep these amazing cats coming; I REALLY WANT TO START THIS STORY._**

* * *

_Hey guys! I have decided to do another create-a-cat for a story I currently have in the planning stage. PLEASE UNDERSTAND this doesn't mean that I am stopping Warriors New Zealand: The Five, in any way. I just need another story to work on at the same time as The Five so I can swap between them to break the monotony. _

_I'm not giving too much away just yet, but this is going to be a sort of prequel to The Five, telling about how the clans came to be and how they survived in their first year of existence. It will be called Warriors New Zealand: The Beginning. … Original I know…._

**_To start with, there will be no clans, so I will be needing a clan name AND a rouge/loner/pet name for your cats._**_ I will be putting cats up in the allegiances as Clan cats though; it will be some way into the story before the cats are all in clans like this, so just remember that. For descriptions of the clans and their different territories, please see Warriors New Zealand: The Five._

_SO if you want a cat of yours to be part of it please read the rules through carefully and submit your cats. Enjoy!_

_PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, **do NOT submit a cat that is in, or closely related to a cat in The Five! These two stories are separated by many, many years.** No cat from this story would still be alive in The Five. I can not stress this enough people._

_TRY to be original and make up brand new cats that are not in any other fanfics. JUST TRY._

_ You can submit more than one cat per review, just don't go crazy._

_**Do not use things like foxes, bears, badgers, snakes or wolves etc in names or descriptions and history of your cats.** They are not, nor have ever been present in New Zealand. You are more than welcome to use our native plants and animals though, in fact I encourage it. Also, no names like Metalpaw or Fabricfur…. ANYTHING to do with humans basically. (Some exceptions will be allowed in certain circumstances). Because tigers, cougars, lynxes, cheetahs and lions etc are part of the cats folklore, they ARE allowed to be used in names._

_Please use the form at the bottom of the page to create your cats. __Correct spelling is appreciated! :D_

_Be descriptive and realistic. The more descriptive and complete your cat's personality is, the more likely it is it will be used as a main character._

**_NEW ZEALAND IS NOT A PART OF AUSTRALIA_****_._**_ Think about this please before you create names. (yes I do need to have this, you'd be surprised how many people are not aware of this fact...)_

_Show me your read the rules by putting your username at the top of your review._

_ Right, now that is out of the way, please go to the form at the bottom and fill it out!_

* * *

**FERNCLAN:**

**Leader**: Fernstar- light grey tabby she-cat with a scar down her flank and dark green eyes. Mate: Mudshadow

**Deputy**: Skinkstripe- reddish-brown tom with dark brown stripes, battle-scarred ears and hazel eyes.

**Medicine Cat**: Moonshine- fluffy cream she-cat with darker cream paws and bright blue eyes. One of these is blind.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice**_: _Owlfeather- brown and grey tom with white on his muzzle, chest, belly and paws and a black tipped tail. Large, round amber eyes.

**Warriors**: OPEN, about 10 to 13 needed

1. Hihifeather- delicate brown tabby-tortoiseshell she-cat with dark green eyes.

2. Lizardstripe- well- muscled pale grey tom with darker grey stripes and battle-scared ears.

3. Dawnpelt- fluffy ginger tabby with light stripes fading to cream and blue eyes with white paws. She is small and slender and has long curved claws.

4. Coldcreek- stocky grey tabby tom with pale blue eyes and cream stripes.

5. Flamesprit- deep ginger tabby tom with ice-blue eyes.

_Apprentice: Breezepaw_

6. Littleleaf- reddish-brown she-cat with dark green eyes and a white underbelly. She is lean with long fur and an elegant, feathery tail. She has a scar on her left shoulder from a fight with a rogue. Mate: Stormwind

7. Stormwind- lithe black tom with dark blue eyes and long legs that end in silver paws. He is scarred on his back and shoulders, and he has long white whiskers. Mate: Littleleaf

8. Mudshadow- strong black tom with dark brown paws and ears. Amber eyes. Mate: Fernstar

9. Bluefire- grey/blue-furred she-cat with a white streak down her back and bright blue eyes.

_Apprentice: Spottedpaw_

10. Ragingfire- rich ginger tabby tom with a long pelt and forest green eyes.

**Apprentices**: CLOSED

1. Kiwipaw- brown she-cat with long fur and blue eyes.

2. Kakipaw- A small black tom with his right back leg being a dark ginger-red colour. Dark green eyes.

3. Moonpaw- graceful, swift and gentle white she-cat with glowing blue eyes.

4. Breezepaw- dark grey tom with green eyes and a scar behind his right ear.

5. Spottedpaw- small calico she-cat with two black paws and two orange paws, a scar on her chest and large, bright green eyes.

6. Tigerpaw- dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes. (NOTE, will be MISSING in story at this point)

7. Honeypaw- golden tabby and white she-cat with hazel eyes. (NOTE, same as above)

**Queens**: CLOSED

1. Leafripple- light ginger she-cat with intense green eyes. Pregnant. Mate: Lizardstripe

2. Littleblossom- pretty white she-cat with dapples of ginger, a long scar on her hind leg and amber eyes. Kits: Specklekit (pale golden she-cat with golden-brown dapples and amber eyes)

**Elders**: OPEN 2-3 more

1. Mothclaw- a long cropped-fur tom with a brown tabby pelt with darker and lighter stripes. He has white paws and yellowy-gold eyes, with darker flecks. His back right leg was once fractured, and he has a slight limp, that isn't too bad if he has herbs/medication.

* * *

**MARSHCLAN:**

**Leader: **Marshstar- Dark brown tabby tom with grey-green eyes and a scarred muzzle. Marshstar is muscled and broad-shouldered, with tufts of black fur at the tips of his ears like a lynx.

**Deputy**: Venomshade- scarred black tom with a white patch over one of his bright yellow-green eyes. He has a twisted back paw and long white whiskers. Mate: Willowsong

**Medicine Cat: **Stagfeather- Russet colored tom with green eyes, one white paw and an unusually long tail.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Shadowpaw- Slender jet-black she-cat with soft, medium-length fur that forms "feathers" around her white paws. She is slightly smaller than other cats. Her chest is smoky blue-gray and her tail tip is silver. Her eyes are the color of the evening blue or the dark blue sea and have sky blue flecks dotted across them.

**Warriors:** OPEN, about 9 to 12 needed

1. Beechclaw- grizzled dark brown tom with white on his chest and amber eyes.

2. Nettlestripe- dark silver tabby tom with long, thin stripes and hooked black claws. He has dark amber eyes.

3. Rustpelt- dark ginger tabby tom with a long pelt and blue eyes.

4. Littleclaw- tiny white she-cat with long black claws and amber eyes.

5. Goosefeather- mottled black and grey tom with green eyes and a crooked tail.

6. Horsedash- elegant cream she-cat with chocolate-brown points and a triangular head. Sky blue eyes. (A Siamese)

7. Whiopelt- large, blue-gray tom with bright green eyes and a black chest, muzzle, ears, tail tip, and paws.

8. Takaheclaw- charming black tom with dark brown paws and dark green eyes. Mate: Goldenleaf

9. Goldenleaf- golden tabby she-cat with cream on her ears and paws and blue eyes. Mate: Takaheclaw

**Apprentices:** CLOSED

1. Kowhaipaw- honey-coloured she-cat with leaf-green eyes, white patches and a lithe build.

2. Skinkpaw- dark greyish brown she-cat with ginger stripes down her back. Dark amber eyes.

3. Tawnypaw- a pretty golden tabby she-cat with a creamy white underbelly and blue-green eyes.

4. Featherpaw- Featherpaw has long, silky blue-grey fur, and a white chest and silver striped tail. She has a pretty face, with a pink nose and bright, sparkly blue-green eyes. She has two small scars on her left shoulder.

5. Violetpaw- small black she-cat with cold blue eyes and long claws.

6. Heronpaw- dainty, fluffy white she-cat with emerald green eyes and a few small scars from when she was a kit.

7. Stormpaw- dark grey tom with black stripes and blue eyes.

**Queens**: OPEN, 2 to 4 needed

1. Willowsong- graceful silver tabby she-cat with very dark stripes and clear green eyes. She has white paws and a long tail. Mate: Venomshade Kits: Ravenkit (small black she-cat with white paws and bright green eyes) and Sagekit (dark grey tom with dark green eyes and a white patch over one eye).

2. Hazeclaw- a slim reddish-brown she-cat with blue eyes. Pregnant with the dead rouge Strike's kits.

**Elders**: OPEN, 1 more

1. Twistedfoot- dark ginger tabby tom with a darker coloured patch of fur around his throat and down the back of his neck. His right front paw is badly twisted from an old injury. His eyes are leaf green in colour.

2. Windblaze- pale grey tom with big white patches and orange eyes.

3. Rosethorn- tabby and white she-cat with milky-white blind eyes. Oldest cat in clan.

* * *

**FIELDCLAN:**

**Leader:** Fieldstar- small pale brown tom with dark brown paws and moss-green eyes. Mate: Risingsun

**Deputy: **Mistfur- grey she-cat with thick fur and a scar on the back of her right paw. Blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Goldenblossom- pretty pale golden she-cat with golden brown dapples and amber eyes.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Gingerpaw- light ginger she-cat with black spots, gray paws and green eyes.

**Warriors: **OPEN, 1 more only

1. Shadowfang- a black tom with one ginger paw and a deep scar over one of his yellow eyes. Former mate was the loner Venus.

2. Bluehaze- blue/grey she-cat with a white tail tip and orange eyes.

3. Scarheart- light brown she-cat with a criss-crossing scar running down her back and deep, dark eyes.

4. Icepath- black she-cat with white paws, muzzle, white tipped-tail and ice-blue eyes.

5. Tallgrass- lanky light brown tabby and white she-cat with green eyes.

6. Dashingcloud- massive long-haired white tom with odd eyes. (one green, one blue)

7. Dewstrike- silvery-cream she-cat with extremely fluffy fur and dark blue eyes. Mate: Albatrosssky

8. Albatrosssky- light brown tom with black paws and brillant green eyes. Mate: Dewstrike

9. Jayfur- sleek grey tom with black paws, chest, belly, and ringed tail with dark blue eyes.

**Apprentices: **CLOSED. No more FiedClan apprentices accepted.

1. Toreapaw- very small black she-cat with a white chest and belly. Amber eyes.

2. Flashpaw- handsome jet black tom with silver stripes and dark green eyes.

3. Bouncepaw- handsome chestnut coloured tom with dark green eyes and a white tail tip.

4. Rabbitpaw- white she-cat with a golden tinge to her fur, a fluffy tail and dark green eyes.

5. Ripplepaw- dark sooty grey she-cat with white spots speckling her body and very dark amber eyes.

**Queens: Closed**

1. Risingsun- cream queen with dark brown tufts of fur on her ears and hazel eyes. Kits: Pouringkit (pale cream she-cat with a dark brown tail, paws and moss-green eyes.) and Windkit (dark brown tom with cream fur on his tail and above his eyes, which are hazel.) Adopted kit: Lostkit ( tiny, medium length-furred she-cat with dark brown fur, white front paws, white hear-shaped marking around her right eye, and bright green eyes.) Mate: Deadpine

**Elders: **OPEN, 5 only

1. Marbleleaf- large dark brown she-cat with two torn ears and a stumpy tail, has cold dark eyes.

2. Silverfish- still pretty silver she-cat with black tipped ears and blue eyes.

3. Hooktail- black tom with a tail that is bent over itself in a hook shape and amber eyes.

4. Birdflight- pure white she-cat with black patches on her sides and green eyes.

* * *

**GORSECLAN:**

**Leader: **Gorsestar: **(description needed, OPEN, must be male) **Mate is Stormwind

**Deputy: **Shadowfang- dark red-furred tom with slightly longer and sharper than normal teeth and orange eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Tuifeather- elegant black she-cat with white chest and green-blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice**_: _Burnpaw- dark orange she-cat with blue eyes.

**Warriors: **OPEN, 3 more only

1. Creamsky- pale cream, almost white, she-cat with darker cream stripes down her back and crystal blue eyes.

2. Swanfeather- a snowy-white she-cat with black ears and paws. Her eyes are dark blue. She has long, feathery fur and ears that stick out a bit too much.

3. Dawnfrost-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with pale blue eyes. She has long fur and white paws. She has a scar that runs from her left shoulder to her paw, but it's not very noticeable through her thick fur.

4. Clawdrift- a red-furred tom with one silver paw and orange eyes.

5. Windstorm- a grey tom with white paws, a scarred face and pale blue eyes.

6. Snowstorm- big white tom with pale blue eyes.

7. Deadpine- thickset dark ginger tom with amber eyes and a long scar on his side. Mate: Thinshadow

**Apprentices: **OPEN, 3 to 8 needed

1. Bugpaw- Light, pale ginger she-cat, with three white paws. Light grey eyes.

2. Whiopaw- a dark grey, almost black she-cat with piercing yellow eyes.

3. Lizardpaw- a reddish-brown tom with a black stripe down his back and green eyes.

4. Frostpaw- white she-cat with one ginger patch on her flank and green eyes.

5. Dustpaw- tabby/tortoiseshell and white she-cat with sliver eyes.

6. Rainpaw- Beautiful blue-gray she-cat with sapphire blue eyes. Her right ear is torn. Her ears are tufted and she an unusually long tail. Also she has very faint silvery-blue tabby markings. Mother is Celeste, siblings are Angel and Cloud.

**Queens:** OPEN, 3 only

1. Thinshadow- lithe black queen with green eyes. Kits: Flowerkit (bright ginger and white she-cat with green eyes.)/ Blackkit (black tom with a white patch on his chest and amber eyes.) and Bouncekit (tabby tom with thick black stripes and green eyes.)

2. Stormwind- pale silver and white queen with stunning yellow eyes. Pregnant with Gorsestar's kits.

**Elders: **OPEN, one only

* * *

**GUSTCLAN:**

**Leader:** Guststar- Long-furred dark grey tom with mossy green eyes, and a scar across his left eye. Seven lives left.

**Deputy: **Firebite- dark ginger she-cat with a white ring around her left eye. Is missing one of her front canines. Green eyes.

**Medicine Cat: ** Batfang- black tom with ginger markings on his face and back. Soft blue eyes. A mute.

**Warriors: CLOSED**

1. Darksky- a lean black tom with ash-coloured eyes.

2. Cloudbreeze- large white tom with a ginger patch on his left hindquarter, a large scar across his face and dark amber eyes.

3. Sheeppelt- a fluffy white she-cat with black paws and tail tip. Bright blue eyes.

4. Barkleaf- Small dark brown, (kinda the colour of dark chocolate) she-cat, she has a long scar going from the right part of her neck and down and across her chest. Dark green eyes.

5. Redsong- dark ginger she-cat with bright green eyes, there is a nick torn out of the top of her left ear, a scar on her cheek, claw scrapes on her right shoulder and she is missing a claw on her back left foot.

6. Falconwing- dark brown tabby she-cat with orange eyes.

_Apprentice: Pepperpaw_

7. Shellclaw- pale grey tom with amber eyes.

8. Crashingwave- solid blue/grey tom with yellow eyes.

9. Iceshadow- black and white she-cat with ice-blue eyes. Mate; Braveheart

10. Braveheart- black and grey tom with deep blue eyes. Mate; Iceshadow

11. Hawkfeather- mottled grey-speckled tom with deep blue eyes.

12. Cougarslash- tan and black tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes.

**Apprentices: CLOSED**

1. Pepperpaw- a ginger she-cat with black flecks and green eyes.

2. Hollypaw- black she-cat with dark green eyes.

**Queens: **OPEN, 1 more only

1. Sunrise- golden tabby queen with stunning blue eyes. Kits: Bouncekit (golden tabby tom with white paws and tail and stunning blue eyes.) and Blizzardkit (white she-cat with ice blue eyes and a hint of grey on her ear-tips and tail.)

2. Lynxpath- pregnant black queen with lighter tan tabby-spots, blue eyes and a shorter-than-normal tail. Mate: Darksky

**Elders: **OPEN, 3 to 5 needed

1. Tussock- very old ginger tabby tom with misty blue eyes. Refused to take a warrior name.

2. Darkthorn- black tom with lighter hairs on his face, paws and tail. Blind.

3. Mudpelt- dirty brown tabby tom with many scars and amber eyes.

* * *

**LONERS, KITTYPETS, ROUGES:**

No set number yet, these cats are probably NOT going to ever join the clans, since by the point of the story where the clans are all organised like above (in a set allegiances) most cats who wanted to join them would of by now.

**Rouges:**

1. Night- very dark grey, almost black tom with yellow eyes. Former mate of Kite, father of Spider, Kea and Whiopaw.

2. Kite- lithe brown and white tabby she-cat with thick black stripes and green eyes. Former mate of Night, mother of Spider, Kea and Whiopaw.

3. Spider- brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. Father: Night, Mother: Kite, Siblings: Kea and Whiopaw.

4. Kea- dark grey tabby she-cat with large white patches and green eyes. Father: Night, Mother: Kite, Siblings: Spider and Whiopaw.

5. Death- black and white she-cat with blue eyes. Her current status is unknown. Violetpaw's mother. Mate: Fang

6. Fang- black tom with amber eyes. His current status is unknown. Violetpaw's father. Mate: Death

**Loners:**

1. Venus- dark ginger and white she-cat with green eyes. A queen. Kits: Thunder (a grey tabby tom with yellow eyes), Pluto (black she-cat with pale green eyes) and Autumn (a ginger and white she-cat with golden eyes).

2. Hawk- old dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Taught Goldenblossom the art of healing herbs.

**Kittypets:**

1. Lily- small, graceful, long-furred white she-cat with dark green eyes. Sister of Coldcreek.

2. Sugar- lazy light brown she-cat with silky soft fur and sparkling green eyes. Parents are Dewstrike and Albatrosssky of FieldClan.

3. Celeste- pretty, long-haired, pure white she-cat with sapphire blue eyes. Daughters are Rainpaw of GorseClan, Angel and Cloud.

4. Angel- white she-cat with faint silver-blue markings and pretty bright blue eyes.

5. Cloud- long-haired pure white she-cat with jade-green eyes.

* * *

**OTHER ANIMALS:**

1. Mitch (Big Mitch)- 1 year old dark grey and white Siberian Husky with one ice-blue eye and one brown eye.

* * *

**FORM, please use:**

Former name and position e.g loner: (for before the clans exist)

Name:

Clan:

Gender:

Lives: (leaders only)

Rank: (Leader, warrior etc)

Description: (eye, fur colour etc, any special attributes like scars or long fur)

Personality:

History: (this is quite important in this story if you want your cat to be a main)

Other: (Family, if you are going for a main position etc)


	11. Update 10

**Hey guys, we are almost there! Here's a summary of what each clan needs to finish them off (Come on people we are SO CLOSE):**

**FERNCLAN needs: 3 warriors and 3 elders!**

**MARSHCLAN needs: 1 warrior, 1 queen and 1 elder!**

**FIELDCLAN needs: 1 warrior and 1 elder!**

**GORSECLAN needs: 4 warriors, 2 apprentices, 1 queen and 1 elder!**

**GUSTCLAN needs: 1 queen only!**

**To all those who read Warriors New Zealand: The Five- I am so, so sorry for not updating in ages! I've been desperately trying to sort my own life out as well as re-writing the next chapter about four times, I having a lot of trouble with it so have faith! I WILL BE BACK SOON. To tide you over I have uploaded links to drawings of all the leaders to my profile page and there will be some more there soon.**

* * *

**_Possible primary mains so far;_**

**_FERNCLAN: Kiwipaw, Moonpaw, Spottedpaw, Mothclaw, Dawnpelt, Tigerpaw_**

**_MARSHCLAN: Skinkpaw, Tawnypaw, Nettlestripe, Featherpaw, Violetpaw, Stagfeather, Shadowpaw, Heronpaw_**

**_FIELDCLAN: Toreapaw, Rabbitpaw, Scarheart, Icepath, Lostkit_**

**_GORSECLAN: Dawnfrost, Swanfeather, Windstorm, Whiopaw, Shadowfang, Rainpaw_**

**_GUSTCLAN: Firebite, Batfang, Darksky, Cloudbreeze, Redsong_**

* * *

**_ALMOST DONE! KEEP THEM COMING! IT IS STILL POSSIBLE FOR YOUR CAT TO BECOME A MAIN IF ITS GOOD ENOUGH._**

**_Thanks for all your cats so far! They are all really good; I love the histories and personalities. They'll make it so much easier to write the story. I want to see more possible mains guys, keep up the effort._**

**_Just some important info regarding mains. There will be 5 cats (one for each clan) that have their POV's written. These are the Primary mains. These can be any age, gender or position, however I am looking for a mixture of genders. There will also be an as yet unknown number of cats who are important to the story i.e secondary mains. AND in what I think will be rather interesting point, one of these cats will be an ELDER. It's always hard to get elders from people, so I think having an elder main will encourage people to work a little harder on their elders. There is a bracket you need to work within though, the elder needs to be a younger elder, preferably male (although an awesome female will not be ignored) and capable of some light fighting and traveling. Injury and disability are allowed, but nothing too over the top._**

**_MAINS WILL NOT BE DECIDED ON UNTIL THE ALLEGIENCES ARE FULL. If you want a cat to be a considered as a main, please put it in the "other" section of your cats form._**

**_Keep these amazing cats coming; I REALLY WANT TO START THIS STORY._**

* * *

_Hey guys! I have decided to do another create-a-cat for a story I currently have in the planning stage. PLEASE UNDERSTAND this doesn't mean that I am stopping Warriors New Zealand: The Five, in any way. I just need another story to work on at the same time as The Five so I can swap between them to break the monotony. _

_I'm not giving too much away just yet, but this is going to be a sort of prequel to The Five, telling about how the clans came to be and how they survived in their first year of existence. It will be called Warriors New Zealand: The Beginning. … Original I know…._

**_To start with, there will be no clans, so I will be needing a clan name AND a rouge/loner/pet name for your cats._**_ I will be putting cats up in the allegiances as Clan cats though; it will be some way into the story before the cats are all in clans like this, so just remember that. For descriptions of the clans and their different territories, please see Warriors New Zealand: The Five._

* * *

_SO if you want a cat of yours to be part of it please read the rules through carefully and submit your cats. Enjoy!_

_PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, **do NOT submit a cat that is in, or closely related to a cat in The Five! These two stories are separated by many, many years.** No cat from this story would still be alive in The Five. I can not stress this enough people._

_TRY to be original and make up brand new cats that are not in any other fanfics. JUST TRY._

_ You can submit more than one cat per review, just don't go crazy._

_**Do not use things like foxes, bears, badgers, snakes or wolves etc in names or descriptions and history of your cats.** They are not, nor have ever been present in New Zealand. You are more than welcome to use our native plants and animals though, in fact I encourage it. Also, no names like Metalpaw or Fabricfur…. ANYTHING to do with humans basically. (Some exceptions will be allowed in certain circumstances). Because tigers, cougars, lynxes, cheetahs and lions etc are part of the cats folklore, they ARE allowed to be used in names._

_Please use the form at the bottom of the page to create your cats. __Correct spelling is appreciated! :D_

_Be descriptive and realistic. The more descriptive and complete your cat's personality is, the more likely it is it will be used as a main character._

**_NEW ZEALAND IS NOT A PART OF AUSTRALIA_****_._**_ Think about this please before you create names. (yes I do need to have this, you'd be surprised how many people are not aware of this fact...)_

_Show me your read the rules by putting your username at the top of your review._

_ Right, now that is out of the way, please go to the form at the bottom and fill it out!_

* * *

**FERNCLAN:**

**Leader**: Fernstar- light grey tabby she-cat with a scar down her flank and dark green eyes. Mate: Mudshadow

**Deputy**: Skinkstripe- reddish-brown tom with dark brown stripes, battle-scarred ears and hazel eyes.

**Medicine Cat**: Moonshine- fluffy cream she-cat with darker cream paws and bright blue eyes. One of these is blind.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice**_: _Owlfeather- brown and grey tom with white on his muzzle, chest, belly and paws and a black tipped tail. Large, round amber eyes.

**Warriors**: OPEN, 3 more only

1. Hihifeather- delicate brown tabby-tortoiseshell she-cat with dark green eyes.

2. Lizardstripe- well- muscled pale grey tom with darker grey stripes and battle-scared ears.

3. Dawnpelt- fluffy ginger tabby with light stripes fading to cream and blue eyes with white paws. She is small and slender and has long curved claws.

4. Coldcreek- stocky grey tabby tom with pale blue eyes and cream stripes.

5. Flamesprit- deep ginger tabby tom with ice-blue eyes.

_Apprentice: Breezepaw_

6. Littleleaf- reddish-brown she-cat with dark green eyes and a white underbelly. She is lean with long fur and an elegant, feathery tail. She has a scar on her left shoulder from a fight with a rogue. Mate: Stormwind

7. Stormwind- lithe black tom with dark blue eyes and long legs that end in silver paws. He is scarred on his back and shoulders, and he has long white whiskers. Mate: Littleleaf

8. Mudshadow- strong black tom with dark brown paws and ears. Amber eyes. Mate: Fernstar

9. Bluefire- grey/blue-furred she-cat with a white streak down her back and bright blue eyes.

_Apprentice: Spottedpaw_

10. Ragingfire- rich ginger tabby tom with a long pelt and forest green eyes.

**Apprentices**: CLOSED

1. Kiwipaw- brown she-cat with long fur and blue eyes.

2. Kakipaw- A small black tom with his right back leg being a dark ginger-red colour. Dark green eyes.

3. Moonpaw- graceful, swift and gentle white she-cat with glowing blue eyes.

4. Breezepaw- dark grey tom with green eyes and a scar behind his right ear.

5. Spottedpaw- small calico she-cat with two black paws and two orange paws, a scar on her chest and large, bright green eyes.

6. Tigerpaw- dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes. (NOTE, will be MISSING in story at this point)

7. Honeypaw- golden tabby and white she-cat with hazel eyes. (NOTE, same as above)

**Queens**: CLOSED

1. Leafripple- light ginger she-cat with intense green eyes. Pregnant. Mate: Lizardstripe

2. Littleblossom- pretty white she-cat with dapples of ginger, a long scar on her hind leg and amber eyes. Kits: Specklekit (pale golden she-cat with golden-brown dapples and amber eyes)

**Elders**: OPEN 3 more

1. Mothclaw- a long cropped-fur tom with a brown tabby pelt with darker and lighter stripes. He has white paws and yellowy-gold eyes, with darker flecks. His back right leg was once fractured, and he has a slight limp, that isn't too bad if he has herbs/medication.

* * *

**MARSHCLAN:**

**Leader: **Marshstar- Dark brown tabby tom with grey-green eyes and a scarred muzzle. Marshstar is muscled and broad-shouldered, with tufts of black fur at the tips of his ears like a lynx.

**Deputy**: Venomshade- scarred black tom with a white patch over one of his bright yellow-green eyes. He has a twisted back paw and long white whiskers. Mate: Willowsong

**Medicine Cat: **Stagfeather- Russet colored tom with green eyes, one white paw and an unusually long tail.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Shadowpaw- Slender jet-black she-cat with soft, medium-length fur that forms "feathers" around her white paws. She is slightly smaller than other cats. Her chest is smoky blue-gray and her tail tip is silver. Her eyes are the color of the evening blue or the dark blue sea and have sky blue flecks dotted across them.

**Warriors:** OPEN, 1 more only

1. Beechclaw- grizzled dark brown tom with white on his chest and amber eyes.

2. Nettlestripe- dark silver tabby tom with long, thin stripes and hooked black claws. He has dark amber eyes.

3. Rustpelt- dark ginger tabby tom with a long pelt and blue eyes.

4. Littleclaw- tiny white she-cat with long black claws and amber eyes.

5. Goosefeather- mottled black and grey tom with green eyes and a crooked tail.

6. Horsedash- elegant cream she-cat with chocolate-brown points and a triangular head. Sky blue eyes. (A Siamese)

7. Whiopelt- large, blue-gray tom with bright green eyes and a black chest, muzzle, ears, tail tip, and paws.

8. Takaheclaw- charming black tom with dark brown paws and dark green eyes. Mate: Goldenleaf

9. Goldenleaf- golden tabby she-cat with cream on her ears and paws and blue eyes. Mate: Takaheclaw

10. Raineyes- pale silver tabby she-cat with small black spots covering her flanks and grey/blue eyes. Mate: Heronflight

11. Heronflight- black tom with white splotches here and there and amber eyes. Mate: Raineyes

**Apprentices:** CLOSED

1. Kowhaipaw- honey-coloured she-cat with leaf-green eyes, white patches and a lithe build.

2. Skinkpaw- dark greyish brown she-cat with ginger stripes down her back. Dark amber eyes.

3. Tawnypaw- a pretty golden tabby she-cat with a creamy white underbelly and blue-green eyes.

4. Featherpaw- Featherpaw has long, silky blue-grey fur, and a white chest and silver striped tail. She has a pretty face, with a pink nose and bright, sparkly blue-green eyes. She has two small scars on her left shoulder.

5. Violetpaw- small black she-cat with cold blue eyes and long claws.

6. Heronpaw- dainty, fluffy white she-cat with emerald green eyes and a few small scars from when she was a kit.

7. Stormpaw- dark grey tom with black stripes and blue eyes.

**Queens**: OPEN, one more only

1. Willowsong- graceful silver tabby she-cat with very dark stripes and clear green eyes. She has white paws and a long tail. Mate: Venomshade Kits: Ravenkit (small black she-cat with white paws and bright green eyes) and Sagekit (dark grey tom with dark green eyes and a white patch over one eye).

2. Hazeclaw- a slim reddish-brown she-cat with blue eyes. Pregnant with the dead rouge Strike's kits.

**Elders**: OPEN, 1 more

1. Twistedfoot- dark ginger tabby tom with a darker coloured patch of fur around his throat and down the back of his neck. His right front paw is badly twisted from an old injury. His eyes are leaf green in colour.

2. Windblaze- pale grey tom with big white patches and orange eyes.

3. Rosethorn- tabby and white she-cat with milky-white blind eyes. Oldest cat in clan.

* * *

**FIELDCLAN:**

**Leader:** Fieldstar- small pale brown tom with dark brown paws and moss-green eyes. Mate: Risingsun

**Deputy: **Mistfur- grey she-cat with thick fur and a scar on the back of her right paw. Blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Goldenblossom- pretty pale golden she-cat with golden brown dapples and amber eyes.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Gingerpaw- light ginger she-cat with black spots, gray paws and green eyes.

**Warriors: **OPEN, 1 more only

1. Shadowfang- a black tom with one ginger paw and a deep scar over one of his yellow eyes. Former mate was the loner Venus.

2. Bluehaze- blue/grey she-cat with a white tail tip and orange eyes.

3. Scarheart- light brown she-cat with a criss-crossing scar running down her back and deep, dark eyes.

4. Icepath- black she-cat with white paws, muzzle, white tipped-tail and ice-blue eyes.

5. Tallgrass- lanky light brown tabby and white she-cat with green eyes.

6. Dashingcloud- massive long-haired white tom with odd eyes. (one green, one blue)

7. Dewstrike- silvery-cream she-cat with extremely fluffy fur and dark blue eyes. Mate: Albatrosssky

8. Albatrosssky- light brown tom with black paws and brillant green eyes. Mate: Dewstrike

9. Jayfur- sleek grey tom with black paws, chest, belly, and ringed tail with dark blue eyes.

10. Tigerstripes- a cocky orange tabby tom with black and golden stripes and dark blue eyes.

**Apprentices: **CLOSED.

1. Toreapaw- very small black she-cat with a white chest and belly. Amber eyes.

2. Flashpaw- handsome jet black tom with silver stripes and dark green eyes.

3. Bouncepaw- handsome chestnut coloured tom with dark green eyes and a white tail tip.

4. Rabbitpaw- white she-cat with a golden tinge to her fur, a fluffy tail and dark green eyes.

5. Ripplepaw- dark sooty grey she-cat with white spots speckling her body and very dark amber eyes.

**Queens: Closed**

1. Risingsun- cream queen with dark brown tufts of fur on her ears and hazel eyes. Kits: Pouringkit (pale cream she-cat with a dark brown tail, paws and moss-green eyes.) and Windkit (dark brown tom with cream fur on his tail and above his eyes, which are hazel.) Adopted kit: Lostkit ( tiny, medium length-furred she-cat with dark brown fur, white front paws, white hear-shaped marking around her right eye, and bright green eyes.) Mate: Deadpine

**Elders: **OPEN, 1 more only

1. Marbleleaf- large dark brown she-cat with two torn ears and a stumpy tail, has cold dark eyes.

2. Silverfish- still pretty silver she-cat with black tipped ears and blue eyes.

3. Hooktail- black tom with a tail that is bent over itself in a hook shape and amber eyes.

4. Birdflight- pure white she-cat with black patches on her sides and green eyes.

* * *

**GORSECLAN:**

**Leader: **Gorsestar- massive golden-brown tom with amber eyes and a white muzzle. His legs and back are scarred, and he is missing an eye from a fight as a young cat. His fur is long and flecked with dark brown, and his claws are long with a deadly hook to them. Mate is Stormwind

**Deputy: **Shadowfang- dark red-furred tom with slightly longer and sharper than normal teeth and orange eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Tuifeather- elegant black she-cat with white chest and green-blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice**_: _Burnpaw- dark orange she-cat with blue eyes.

**Warriors: **OPEN, 4 more only

1. Creamsky- pale cream, almost white, she-cat with darker cream stripes down her back and crystal blue eyes.

2. Swanfeather- a snowy-white she-cat with black ears and paws. Her eyes are dark blue. She has long, feathery fur and ears that stick out a bit too much.

3. Dawnfrost-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with pale blue eyes. She has long fur and white paws. She has a scar that runs from her left shoulder to her paw, but it's not very noticeable through her thick fur.

4. Clawdrift- a red-furred tom with one silver paw and orange eyes.

5. Windstorm- a grey tom with white paws, a scarred face and pale blue eyes.

6. Snowstorm- big white tom with pale blue eyes.

7. Deadpine- thickset dark ginger tom with amber eyes and a long scar on his side. Mate: Thinshadow

**Apprentices: **OPEN, 2 more only

1. Bugpaw- Light, pale ginger she-cat, with three white paws. Light grey eyes.

2. Whiopaw- a dark grey, almost black she-cat with piercing yellow eyes.

3. Lizardpaw- a reddish-brown tom with a black stripe down his back and green eyes.

4. Frostpaw- white she-cat with one ginger patch on her flank and green eyes.

5. Dustpaw- tabby/tortoiseshell and white she-cat with sliver eyes.

6. Rainpaw- Beautiful blue-gray she-cat with sapphire blue eyes. Her right ear is torn. Her ears are tufted and she an unusually long tail. Also she has very faint silvery-blue tabby markings. Mother is Celeste, siblings are Angel and Cloud.

**Queens:** OPEN, 1 more only

1. Thinshadow- lithe black queen with green eyes. Kits: Flowerkit (bright ginger and white she-cat with green eyes.)/ Blackkit (black tom with a white patch on his chest and amber eyes.) and Bouncekit (tabby tom with thick black stripes and green eyes.)

2. Stormwind- pale silver and white queen with stunning yellow eyes. Pregnant with Gorsestar's kits.

**Elders: **OPEN, one only

* * *

**GUSTCLAN:**

**Leader:** Guststar- Long-furred dark grey tom with mossy green eyes, and a scar across his left eye. Seven lives left.

**Deputy: **Firebite- dark ginger she-cat with a white ring around her left eye. Is missing one of her front canines. Green eyes.

**Medicine Cat: ** Batfang- black tom with ginger markings on his face and back. Soft blue eyes. A mute.

**Warriors: CLOSED**

1. Darksky- a lean black tom with ash-coloured eyes.

2. Cloudbreeze- large white tom with a ginger patch on his left hindquarter, a large scar across his face and dark amber eyes.

3. Sheeppelt- a fluffy white she-cat with black paws and tail tip. Bright blue eyes.

4. Barkleaf- Small dark brown, (kinda the colour of dark chocolate) she-cat, she has a long scar going from the right part of her neck and down and across her chest. Dark green eyes.

5. Redsong- dark ginger she-cat with bright green eyes, there is a nick torn out of the top of her left ear, a scar on her cheek, claw scrapes on her right shoulder and she is missing a claw on her back left foot.

6. Falconwing- dark brown tabby she-cat with orange eyes.

_Apprentice: Pepperpaw_

7. Shellclaw- pale grey tom with amber eyes.

8. Crashingwave- solid blue/grey tom with yellow eyes.

9. Iceshadow- black and white she-cat with ice-blue eyes. Mate; Braveheart

10. Braveheart- black and grey tom with deep blue eyes. Mate; Iceshadow

11. Hawkfeather- mottled grey-speckled tom with deep blue eyes.

12. Cougarslash- tan and black tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes.

**Apprentices: CLOSED**

1. Pepperpaw- a ginger she-cat with black flecks and green eyes.

2. Hollypaw- black she-cat with dark green eyes.

**Queens: **OPEN, 1 more only

1. Sunrise- golden tabby queen with stunning blue eyes. Kits: Bouncekit (golden tabby tom with white paws and tail and stunning blue eyes.) and Blizzardkit (white she-cat with ice blue eyes and a hint of grey on her ear-tips and tail.)

2. Lynxpath- pregnant black queen with lighter tan tabby-spots, blue eyes and a shorter-than-normal tail. Mate: Darksky

**Elders: CLOSED**

1. Tussock- very old ginger tabby tom with misty blue eyes. Refused to take a warrior name.

2. Darkthorn- black tom with lighter hairs on his face, paws and tail. Blind.

3. Mudpelt- dirty brown tabby tom with many scars and amber eyes.

* * *

**LONERS, KITTYPETS, ROUGES:**

No set number yet, these cats are probably NOT going to ever join the clans, since by the point of the story where the clans are all organised like above (in a set allegiances) most cats who wanted to join them would of by now.

**Rouges:**

1. Night- very dark grey, almost black tom with yellow eyes. Former mate of Kite, father of Spider, Kea and Whiopaw.

2. Kite- lithe brown and white tabby she-cat with thick black stripes and green eyes. Former mate of Night, mother of Spider, Kea and Whiopaw.

3. Spider- brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. Father: Night, Mother: Kite, Siblings: Kea and Whiopaw.

4. Kea- dark grey tabby she-cat with large white patches and green eyes. Father: Night, Mother: Kite, Siblings: Spider and Whiopaw.

5. Death- black and white she-cat with blue eyes. Her current status is unknown. Violetpaw's mother. Mate: Fang

6. Fang- black tom with amber eyes. His current status is unknown. Violetpaw's father. Mate: Death

**Loners:**

1. Venus- dark ginger and white she-cat with green eyes. A queen. Kits: Thunder (a grey tabby tom with yellow eyes), Pluto (black she-cat with pale green eyes) and Autumn (a ginger and white she-cat with golden eyes).

2. Hawk- old dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Taught Goldenblossom the art of healing herbs.

**Kittypets:**

1. Lily- small, graceful, long-furred white she-cat with dark green eyes. Sister of Coldcreek.

2. Sugar- lazy light brown she-cat with silky soft fur and sparkling green eyes. Parents are Dewstrike and Albatrosssky of FieldClan.

3. Celeste- pretty, long-haired, pure white she-cat with sapphire blue eyes. Daughters are Rainpaw of GorseClan, Angel and Cloud.

4. Angel- white she-cat with faint silver-blue markings and pretty bright blue eyes.

5. Cloud- long-haired pure white she-cat with jade-green eyes.

* * *

**OTHER ANIMALS:**

1. Mitch (Big Mitch)- 1 year old dark grey and white Siberian Husky with one ice-blue eye and one brown eye.

* * *

**FORM, please use:**

Former name and position e.g loner: (for before the clans exist)

Name:

Clan:

Gender:

Lives: (leaders only)

Rank: (Leader, warrior etc)

Description: (eye, fur colour etc, any special attributes like scars or long fur)

Personality:

History: (this is quite important in this story if you want your cat to be a main)

Other: (Family, if you are going for a main position etc)


	12. Update 11

FINAL STRETCH NEXT UPDATE WILL BE THE FINAL LIST!

**Hey guys, we are almost there! Here's a summary of what each clan needs to finish them off (Come on people we are SO CLOSE):**

**FERNCLAN needs: 3 warriors and 2 elders!**

**MARSHCLAN needs: 1 warrior, 1 queen and 1 elder!**

**FIELDCLAN needs: 1 warrior and 1 elder!**

**GORSECLAN needs: 1 elder only!**

**GUSTCLAN needs: 1 queen only!**

* * *

**_Possible primary mains so far;_**

**_FERNCLAN: Kiwipaw, Moonpaw, Spottedpaw, Mothclaw, Dawnpelt, Tigerpaw, Husktail_**

**_MARSHCLAN: Skinkpaw, Tawnypaw, Nettlestripe, Featherpaw, Violetpaw, Stagfeather, Shadowpaw, Heronpaw_**

**_FIELDCLAN: Toreapaw, Rabbitpaw, Scarheart, Icepath, Lostkit_**

**_GORSECLAN: Dawnfrost, Swanfeather, Windstorm, Whiopaw, Shadowfang, Rainpaw_**

**_GUSTCLAN: Firebite, Batfang, Darksky, Cloudbreeze, Redsong_**

* * *

**_ALMOST DONE! KEEP THEM COMING! IT IS STILL POSSIBLE FOR YOUR CAT TO BECOME A MAIN IF ITS GOOD ENOUGH._**

**_Thanks for all your cats so far! They are all really good; I love the histories and personalities. They'll make it so much easier to write the story. I want to see more possible mains guys, keep up the effort._**

**_Just some important info regarding mains. There will be 5 cats (one for each clan) that have their POV's written. These are the Primary mains. These can be any age, gender or position, however I am looking for a mixture of genders. There will also be an as yet unknown number of cats who are important to the story i.e secondary mains. AND in what I think will be rather interesting point, one of these cats will be an ELDER. It's always hard to get elders from people, so I think having an elder main will encourage people to work a little harder on their elders. There is a bracket you need to work within though, the elder needs to be a younger elder, preferably male (although an awesome female will not be ignored) and capable of some light fighting and traveling. Injury and disability are allowed, but nothing too over the top._**

**_MAINS WILL NOT BE DECIDED ON UNTIL THE ALLEGIENCES ARE FULL. If you want a cat to be a considered as a main, please put it in the "other" section of your cats form._**

**_Keep these amazing cats coming; I REALLY WANT TO START THIS STORY._**

* * *

_Hey guys! I have decided to do another create-a-cat for a story I currently have in the planning stage. PLEASE UNDERSTAND this doesn't mean that I am stopping Warriors New Zealand: The Five, in any way. I just need another story to work on at the same time as The Five so I can swap between them to break the monotony. _

_I'm not giving too much away just yet, but this is going to be a sort of prequel to The Five, telling about how the clans came to be and how they survived in their first year of existence. It will be called Warriors New Zealand: The Beginning. … Original I know…._

**_To start with, there will be no clans, so I will be needing a clan name AND a rouge/loner/pet name for your cats._**_ I will be putting cats up in the allegiances as Clan cats though; it will be some way into the story before the cats are all in clans like this, so just remember that. For descriptions of the clans and their different territories, please see Warriors New Zealand: The Five._

* * *

_SO if you want a cat of yours to be part of it please read the rules through carefully and submit your cats. Enjoy!_

_PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, **do NOT submit a cat that is in, or closely related to a cat in The Five! These two stories are separated by many, many years.** No cat from this story would still be alive in The Five. I can not stress this enough people._

_TRY to be original and make up brand new cats that are not in any other fanfics. JUST TRY._

_ You can submit more than one cat per review, just don't go crazy._

_**Do not use things like foxes, bears, badgers, snakes or wolves etc in names or descriptions and history of your cats.** They are not, nor have ever been present in New Zealand. You are more than welcome to use our native plants and animals though, in fact I encourage it. Also, no names like Metalpaw or Fabricfur…. ANYTHING to do with humans basically. (Some exceptions will be allowed in certain circumstances). Because tigers, cougars, lynxes, cheetahs and lions etc are part of the cats folklore, they ARE allowed to be used in names._

_Please use the form at the bottom of the page to create your cats. __Correct spelling is appreciated! :D_

_Be descriptive and realistic. The more descriptive and complete your cat's personality is, the more likely it is it will be used as a main character._

**_NEW ZEALAND IS NOT A PART OF AUSTRALIA_****_._**_ Think about this please before you create names. (yes I do need to have this, you'd be surprised how many people are not aware of this fact...)_

_Show me your read the rules by putting your username at the top of your review._

_ Right, now that is out of the way, please go to the form at the bottom and fill it out!_

* * *

**FERNCLAN:**

**Leader**: Fernstar- light grey tabby she-cat with a scar down her flank and dark green eyes. Mate: Mudshadow

**Deputy**: Skinkstripe- reddish-brown tom with dark brown stripes, battle-scarred ears and hazel eyes.

**Medicine Cat**: Moonshine- fluffy cream she-cat with darker cream paws and bright blue eyes. One of these is blind.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice**_: _Owlfeather- brown and grey tom with white on his muzzle, chest, belly and paws and a black tipped tail. Large, round amber eyes.

**Warriors**: OPEN, 3 more only

1. Hihifeather- delicate brown tabby-tortoiseshell she-cat with dark green eyes.

2. Lizardstripe- well- muscled pale grey tom with darker grey stripes and battle-scared ears.

3. Dawnpelt- fluffy ginger tabby with light stripes fading to cream and blue eyes with white paws. She is small and slender and has long curved claws.

4. Coldcreek- stocky grey tabby tom with pale blue eyes and cream stripes.

5. Flamesprit- deep ginger tabby tom with ice-blue eyes.

_Apprentice: Breezepaw_

6. Littleleaf- reddish-brown she-cat with dark green eyes and a white underbelly. She is lean with long fur and an elegant, feathery tail. She has a scar on her left shoulder from a fight with a rogue. Mate: Stormwind

7. Stormwind- lithe black tom with dark blue eyes and long legs that end in silver paws. He is scarred on his back and shoulders, and he has long white whiskers. Mate: Littleleaf

8. Mudshadow- strong black tom with dark brown paws and ears. Amber eyes. Mate: Fernstar

9. Bluefire- grey/blue-furred she-cat with a white streak down her back and bright blue eyes.

_Apprentice: Spottedpaw_

10. Ragingfire- rich ginger tabby tom with a long pelt and forest green eyes.

**Apprentices**: CLOSED

1. Kiwipaw- brown she-cat with long fur and blue eyes.

2. Kakipaw- A small black tom with his right back leg being a dark ginger-red colour. Dark green eyes.

3. Moonpaw- graceful, swift and gentle white she-cat with glowing blue eyes.

4. Breezepaw- dark grey tom with green eyes and a scar behind his right ear.

5. Spottedpaw- small calico she-cat with two black paws and two orange paws, a scar on her chest and large, bright green eyes.

6. Tigerpaw- dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes. (NOTE, will be MISSING in story at this point)

7. Honeypaw- golden tabby and white she-cat with hazel eyes. (NOTE, same as above)

**Queens**: CLOSED

1. Leafripple- light ginger she-cat with intense green eyes. Pregnant. Mate: Lizardstripe

2. Littleblossom- pretty white she-cat with dapples of ginger, a long scar on her hind leg and amber eyes. Kits: Specklekit (pale golden she-cat with golden-brown dapples and amber eyes)

**Elders**: OPEN 2 more

1. Mothclaw- a long cropped-fur tom with a brown tabby pelt with darker and lighter stripes. He has white paws and yellowy-gold eyes, with darker flecks. His back right leg was once fractured, and he has a slight limp, that isn't too bad if he has herbs/medication.

2. Husktail- Long-furred gray tom with white underbelly and dark amber eyes, notch missing out of his right ear and lots of battle scars.

* * *

**MARSHCLAN:**

**Leader: **Marshstar- Dark brown tabby tom with grey-green eyes and a scarred muzzle. Marshstar is muscled and broad-shouldered, with tufts of black fur at the tips of his ears like a lynx.

**Deputy**: Venomshade- scarred black tom with a white patch over one of his bright yellow-green eyes. He has a twisted back paw and long white whiskers. Mate: Willowsong

**Medicine Cat: **Stagfeather- Russet colored tom with green eyes, one white paw and an unusually long tail.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Shadowpaw- Slender jet-black she-cat with soft, medium-length fur that forms "feathers" around her white paws. She is slightly smaller than other cats. Her chest is smoky blue-gray and her tail tip is silver. Her eyes are the color of the evening blue or the dark blue sea and have sky blue flecks dotted across them.

**Warriors:** OPEN, 1 more only

1. Beechclaw- grizzled dark brown tom with white on his chest and amber eyes.

2. Nettlestripe- dark silver tabby tom with long, thin stripes and hooked black claws. He has dark amber eyes.

3. Rustpelt- dark ginger tabby tom with a long pelt and blue eyes.

4. Littleclaw- tiny white she-cat with long black claws and amber eyes.

5. Goosefeather- mottled black and grey tom with green eyes and a crooked tail.

6. Horsedash- elegant cream she-cat with chocolate-brown points and a triangular head. Sky blue eyes. (A Siamese)

7. Whiopelt- large, blue-gray tom with bright green eyes and a black chest, muzzle, ears, tail tip, and paws.

8. Takaheclaw- charming black tom with dark brown paws and dark green eyes. Mate: Goldenleaf

9. Goldenleaf- golden tabby she-cat with cream on her ears and paws and blue eyes. Mate: Takaheclaw

10. Raineyes- pale silver tabby she-cat with small black spots covering her flanks and grey/blue eyes. Mate: Heronflight

11. Heronflight- black tom with white splotches here and there and amber eyes. Mate: Raineyes

**Apprentices:** CLOSED

1. Kowhaipaw- honey-coloured she-cat with leaf-green eyes, white patches and a lithe build.

2. Skinkpaw- dark greyish brown she-cat with ginger stripes down her back. Dark amber eyes.

3. Tawnypaw- a pretty golden tabby she-cat with a creamy white underbelly and blue-green eyes.

4. Featherpaw- Featherpaw has long, silky blue-grey fur, and a white chest and silver striped tail. She has a pretty face, with a pink nose and bright, sparkly blue-green eyes. She has two small scars on her left shoulder.

5. Violetpaw- small black she-cat with cold blue eyes and long claws.

6. Heronpaw- dainty, fluffy white she-cat with emerald green eyes and a few small scars from when she was a kit.

7. Stormpaw- dark grey tom with black stripes and blue eyes.

**Queens**: OPEN, one more only

1. Willowsong- graceful silver tabby she-cat with very dark stripes and clear green eyes. She has white paws and a long tail. Mate: Venomshade Kits: Ravenkit (small black she-cat with white paws and bright green eyes) and Sagekit (dark grey tom with dark green eyes and a white patch over one eye).

2. Hazeclaw- a slim reddish-brown she-cat with blue eyes. Pregnant with the dead rouge Strike's kits.

**Elders**: OPEN, 1 more

1. Twistedfoot- dark ginger tabby tom with a darker coloured patch of fur around his throat and down the back of his neck. His right front paw is badly twisted from an old injury. His eyes are leaf green in colour.

2. Windblaze- pale grey tom with big white patches and orange eyes.

3. Rosethorn- tabby and white she-cat with milky-white blind eyes. Oldest cat in clan.

* * *

**FIELDCLAN:**

**Leader:** Fieldstar- small pale brown tom with dark brown paws and moss-green eyes. Mate: Risingsun

**Deputy: **Mistfur- grey she-cat with thick fur and a scar on the back of her right paw. Blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Goldenblossom- pretty pale golden she-cat with golden brown dapples and amber eyes.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Gingerpaw- light ginger she-cat with black spots, gray paws and green eyes.

**Warriors: **OPEN, 1 more only

1. Shadowfang- a black tom with one ginger paw and a deep scar over one of his yellow eyes. Former mate was the loner Venus.

2. Bluehaze- blue/grey she-cat with a white tail tip and orange eyes.

3. Scarheart- light brown she-cat with a criss-crossing scar running down her back and deep, dark eyes.

4. Icepath- black she-cat with white paws, muzzle, white tipped-tail and ice-blue eyes.

5. Tallgrass- lanky light brown tabby and white she-cat with green eyes.

6. Dashingcloud- massive long-haired white tom with odd eyes. (one green, one blue)

7. Dewstrike- silvery-cream she-cat with extremely fluffy fur and dark blue eyes. Mate: Albatrosssky

8. Albatrosssky- light brown tom with black paws and brillant green eyes. Mate: Dewstrike

9. Jayfur- sleek grey tom with black paws, chest, belly, and ringed tail with dark blue eyes.

10. Tigerstripes- a cocky orange tabby tom with black and golden stripes and dark blue eyes.

**Apprentices: **CLOSED.

1. Toreapaw- very small black she-cat with a white chest and belly. Amber eyes.

2. Flashpaw- handsome jet black tom with silver stripes and dark green eyes.

3. Bouncepaw- handsome chestnut coloured tom with dark green eyes and a white tail tip.

4. Rabbitpaw- white she-cat with a golden tinge to her fur, a fluffy tail and dark green eyes.

5. Ripplepaw- dark sooty grey she-cat with white spots speckling her body and very dark amber eyes.

**Queens: Closed**

1. Risingsun- cream queen with dark brown tufts of fur on her ears and hazel eyes. Kits: Pouringkit (pale cream she-cat with a dark brown tail, paws and moss-green eyes.) and Windkit (dark brown tom with cream fur on his tail and above his eyes, which are hazel.) Adopted kit: Lostkit ( tiny, medium length-furred she-cat with dark brown fur, white front paws, white hear-shaped marking around her right eye, and bright green eyes.) Mate: Deadpine

**Elders: **OPEN, 1 more only

1. Marbleleaf- large dark brown she-cat with two torn ears and a stumpy tail, has cold dark eyes.

2. Silverfish- still pretty silver she-cat with black tipped ears and blue eyes.

3. Hooktail- black tom with a tail that is bent over itself in a hook shape and amber eyes.

4. Birdflight- pure white she-cat with black patches on her sides and green eyes.

* * *

**GORSECLAN:**

**Leader: **Gorsestar- massive golden-brown tom with amber eyes and a white muzzle. His legs and back are scarred, and he is missing an eye from a fight as a young cat. His fur is long and flecked with dark brown, and his claws are long with a deadly hook to them. Mate is Stormwind

**Deputy: **Shadowfang- dark red-furred tom with slightly longer and sharper than normal teeth and orange eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Tuifeather- elegant black she-cat with white chest and green-blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice**_: _Burnpaw- dark orange she-cat with blue eyes.

**Warriors: **CLOSED

1. Creamsky- pale cream, almost white, she-cat with darker cream stripes down her back and crystal blue eyes.

2. Swanfeather- a snowy-white she-cat with black ears and paws. Her eyes are dark blue. She has long, feathery fur and ears that stick out a bit too much.

3. Dawnfrost-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with pale blue eyes. She has long fur and white paws. She has a scar that runs from her left shoulder to her paw, but it's not very noticeable through her thick fur.

4. Clawdrift- a red-furred tom with one silver paw and orange eyes.

5. Windstorm- a grey tom with white paws, a scarred face and pale blue eyes.

6. Snowstorm- big white tom with pale blue eyes.

7. Deadpine- thickset dark ginger tom with amber eyes and a long scar on his side. Mate: Thinshadow

8. Marblestone- huge grey-blue tom with darker stripes and swirls, marbley blue eyes and one grey front sock. Mate: Tulipnose

9. Tulipnose- pretty Siamese cat with chocolate shading and an unusual golden-cream 'base' colour. She has beautiful blue-grey eyes as most siamese have and is quite slender. Mate: Marblestone

10. Hawkshadow- black tom with bright yellow eyes, has a long scar across his left eye. Mate: Gentleshadow

11. Hollylight- black she-cat with bright green eyes and one white paw.

12. Tangledheart- dark brown tabby tom with white paws and blaze, dark amber eyes.

**Apprentices: **CLOSED

1. Bugpaw- Light, pale ginger she-cat, with three white paws. Light grey eyes.

2. Whiopaw- a dark grey, almost black she-cat with piercing yellow eyes.

3. Lizardpaw- a reddish-brown tom with a black stripe down his back and green eyes.

4. Frostpaw- white she-cat with one ginger patch on her flank and green eyes.

5. Dustpaw- tabby/tortoiseshell and white she-cat with sliver eyes.

6. Rainpaw- Beautiful blue-gray she-cat with sapphire blue eyes. Her right ear is torn. Her ears are tufted and she an unusually long tail. Also she has very faint silvery-blue tabby markings. Mother is Celeste, siblings are Angel and Cloud.

7. Toripaw- is a creamy-brown colour with chocolate shaded bands with a faint trace of blue. He is very slender and has a long tail and larger ears than normal. He takes mostly after his mother in appearance but has the eyes of his father (a marble blue).

8. Starpaw- white she-cat with dark brown flecks all over her, has bright, neon green eyes.

**Queens:** CLOSED

1. Thinshadow- lithe black queen with green eyes. Kits: Flowerkit (bright ginger and white she-cat with green eyes.)/ Blackkit (black tom with a white patch on his chest and amber eyes.) and Bouncekit (tabby tom with thick black stripes and green eyes.)

2. Stormwind- pale silver and white queen with stunning yellow eyes. Pregnant with Gorsestar's kits.

3. Gentleshadow- long-furred, sleek, golden tabby she-cat with ocean-blue eyes, cream colored paws and tail tip. Very pregnant with Hawkshadow's kits.

**Elders: **OPEN, one only

* * *

**GUSTCLAN:**

**Leader:** Guststar- Long-furred dark grey tom with mossy green eyes, and a scar across his left eye. Seven lives left.

**Deputy: **Firebite- dark ginger she-cat with a white ring around her left eye. Is missing one of her front canines. Green eyes.

**Medicine Cat: ** Batfang- black tom with ginger markings on his face and back. Soft blue eyes. A mute.

**Warriors: CLOSED**

1. Darksky- a lean black tom with ash-coloured eyes.

2. Cloudbreeze- large white tom with a ginger patch on his left hindquarter, a large scar across his face and dark amber eyes.

3. Sheeppelt- a fluffy white she-cat with black paws and tail tip. Bright blue eyes.

4. Barkleaf- Small dark brown, (kinda the colour of dark chocolate) she-cat, she has a long scar going from the right part of her neck and down and across her chest. Dark green eyes.

5. Redsong- dark ginger she-cat with bright green eyes, there is a nick torn out of the top of her left ear, a scar on her cheek, claw scrapes on her right shoulder and she is missing a claw on her back left foot.

6. Falconwing- dark brown tabby she-cat with orange eyes.

_Apprentice: Pepperpaw_

7. Shellclaw- pale grey tom with amber eyes.

8. Crashingwave- solid blue/grey tom with yellow eyes.

9. Iceshadow- black and white she-cat with ice-blue eyes. Mate; Braveheart

10. Braveheart- black and grey tom with deep blue eyes. Mate; Iceshadow

11. Hawkfeather- mottled grey-speckled tom with deep blue eyes.

12. Cougarslash- tan and black tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes.

**Apprentices: CLOSED**

1. Pepperpaw- a ginger she-cat with black flecks and green eyes.

2. Hollypaw- black she-cat with dark green eyes.

**Queens: **OPEN, 1 more only

1. Sunrise- golden tabby queen with stunning blue eyes. Kits: Bouncekit (golden tabby tom with white paws and tail and stunning blue eyes.) and Blizzardkit (white she-cat with ice blue eyes and a hint of grey on her ear-tips and tail.)

2. Lynxpath- pregnant black queen with lighter tan tabby-spots, blue eyes and a shorter-than-normal tail. Mate: Darksky

**Elders: CLOSED**

1. Tussock- very old ginger tabby tom with misty blue eyes. Refused to take a warrior name.

2. Darkthorn- black tom with lighter hairs on his face, paws and tail. Blind.

3. Mudpelt- dirty brown tabby tom with many scars and amber eyes.

* * *

**LONERS, KITTYPETS, ROUGES:**

No set number yet, these cats are probably NOT going to ever join the clans, since by the point of the story where the clans are all organised like above (in a set allegiances) most cats who wanted to join them would of by now.

**Rouges:**

1. Night- very dark grey, almost black tom with yellow eyes. Former mate of Kite, father of Spider, Kea and Whiopaw.

2. Kite- lithe brown and white tabby she-cat with thick black stripes and green eyes. Former mate of Night, mother of Spider, Kea and Whiopaw.

3. Spider- brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. Father: Night, Mother: Kite, Siblings: Kea and Whiopaw.

4. Kea- dark grey tabby she-cat with large white patches and green eyes. Father: Night, Mother: Kite, Siblings: Spider and Whiopaw.

5. Death- black and white she-cat with blue eyes. Her current status is unknown. Violetpaw's mother. Mate: Fang

6. Fang- black tom with amber eyes. His current status is unknown. Violetpaw's father. Mate: Death

**Loners:**

1. Venus- dark ginger and white she-cat with green eyes. A queen. Kits: Thunder (a grey tabby tom with yellow eyes), Pluto (black she-cat with pale green eyes) and Autumn (a ginger and white she-cat with golden eyes).

2. Hawk- old dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Taught Goldenblossom the art of healing herbs.

**Kittypets:**

1. Lily- small, graceful, long-furred white she-cat with dark green eyes. Sister of Coldcreek.

2. Sugar- lazy light brown she-cat with silky soft fur and sparkling green eyes. Parents are Dewstrike and Albatrosssky of FieldClan.

3. Celeste- pretty, long-haired, pure white she-cat with sapphire blue eyes. Daughters are Rainpaw of GorseClan, Angel and Cloud.

4. Angel- white she-cat with faint silver-blue markings and pretty bright blue eyes.

5. Cloud- long-haired pure white she-cat with jade-green eyes.

* * *

**OTHER ANIMALS:**

1. Mitch (Big Mitch)- 1 year old dark grey and white Siberian Husky with one ice-blue eye and one brown eye.

* * *

**FORM, please use:**

Former name and position e.g loner: (for before the clans exist)

Name:

Clan:

Gender:

Lives: (leaders only)

Rank: (Leader, warrior etc)

Description: (eye, fur colour etc, any special attributes like scars or long fur)

Personality:

History: (this is quite important in this story if you want your cat to be a main)

Other: (Family, if you are going for a main position etc)


	13. Final Allegiances

Mousepool221: Sorry I had to move Hollowtail to FieldClan, as FernClan and MarshClan became full first.

**ALL CLANS COMPLETE! FINAL LIST, THE STORY WILL BE STARTED AS SOON AS I HAVE SORTED MAINS. The mains will be released with the first chapter of the story... GOD this is going to be hard to pick, there are so many great cats here! **

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. Be on the look out for Warriors New Zealand: The Beginning!**

* * *

**_Possible mains:_**

**_FERNCLAN: Kiwipaw, Moonpaw, Spottedpaw, Mothclaw, Dawnpelt, Tigerpaw, Husktail, Shadebreeze_**

**_MARSHCLAN: Skinkpaw, Tawnypaw, Nettlestripe, Featherpaw, Violetpaw, Stagfeather, Shadowpaw, Heronpaw, Diamondsky_**

**_FIELDCLAN: Toreapaw, Rabbitpaw, Scarheart, Icepath, Lostkit, Mousepool_**

**_GORSECLAN: Dawnfrost, Swanfeather, Windstorm, Whiopaw, Shadowfang, Rainpaw_**

**_GUSTCLAN: Firebite, Batfang, Darksky, Cloudbreeze, Redsong_**

* * *

_Hey guys! I have decided to do another create-a-cat for a story I currently have in the planning stage. PLEASE UNDERSTAND this doesn't mean that I am stopping Warriors New Zealand: The Five, in any way. I just need another story to work on at the same time as The Five so I can swap between them to break the monotony. _

_I'm not giving too much away just yet, but this is going to be a sort of prequel to The Five, telling about how the clans came to be and how they survived in their first year of existence. It will be called Warriors New Zealand: The Beginning. … Original I know…._

**_To start with, there will be no clans, so I will be needing a clan name AND a rouge/loner/pet name for your cats._**_ I will be putting cats up in the allegiances as Clan cats though; it will be some way into the story before the cats are all in clans like this, so just remember that. For descriptions of the clans and their different territories, please see Warriors New Zealand: The Five._

* * *

**FERNCLAN:**

**Leader**: Fernstar- light grey tabby she-cat with a scar down her flank and dark green eyes. Mate: Mudshadow

_Apprentice: Kakipaw_

**Deputy**: Skinkstripe- reddish-brown tom with dark brown stripes, battle-scarred ears and hazel eyes.

_Apprentice: Moonpaw_

**Medicine Cat**: Moonshine- fluffy cream she-cat with darker cream paws and bright blue eyes. One of these is blind.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice**_: _Owlfeather- brown and grey tom with white on his muzzle, chest, belly and paws and a black tipped tail. Large, round amber eyes.

**Warriors**:

1. Hihifeather- delicate brown tabby-tortoiseshell she-cat with dark green eyes.

2. Lizardstripe- well- muscled pale grey tom with darker grey stripes and battle-scared ears.

_Apprentice: Tigerpaw_

3. Dawnpelt- fluffy ginger tabby with light stripes fading to cream and blue eyes with white paws. She is small and slender and has long curved claws.

4. Coldcreek- stocky grey tabby tom with pale blue eyes and cream stripes.

5. Flamesprit- deep ginger tabby tom with ice-blue eyes.

_Apprentice: Breezepaw_

6. Littleleaf- reddish-brown she-cat with dark green eyes and a white underbelly. She is lean with long fur and an elegant, feathery tail. She has a scar on her left shoulder from a fight with a rogue. Mate: Stormwind

_Apprentice: Honeypaw_

7. Stormwind- lithe black tom with dark blue eyes and long legs that end in silver paws. He is scarred on his back and shoulders, and he has long white whiskers. Mate: Littleleaf

8. Mudshadow- strong black tom with dark brown paws and ears. Amber eyes. Mate: Fernstar

9. Bluefire- grey/blue-furred she-cat with a white streak down her back and bright blue eyes.

_Apprentice: Spottedpaw_

10. Ragingfire- rich ginger tabby tom with a long pelt and forest green eyes. Mate: Sunheart

11. Sunheart- light golden she-cat with ginger spots and deep amber eyes. Mate: Ragingfire

_Apprentice: Kiwipaw_

12. Blazestorm- golden tabby tom with jagged ginger streaks and dark amber eyes.

13. Shadebreeze- dark grey she-cat with black spots, turquoise eyes and sleek, light fur. Mate: Robinheart

14. Robinheart- mottled reddish-brown tom with silver eyes and a scarred side. Mate: Shadebreeze

**Apprentices**:

1. Kiwipaw- brown she-cat with long fur and blue eyes.

2. Kakipaw- A small black tom with his right back leg being a dark ginger-red colour. Dark green eyes.

3. Moonpaw- graceful, swift and gentle white she-cat with glowing blue eyes.

4. Breezepaw- dark grey tom with green eyes and a scar behind his right ear.

5. Spottedpaw- small calico she-cat with two black paws and two orange paws, a scar on her chest and large, bright green eyes.

6. Tigerpaw- dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes. (NOTE, will be MISSING in story at this point)

7. Honeypaw- golden tabby and white she-cat with hazel eyes. (NOTE, same as above)

**Queens**:

1. Leafripple- light ginger she-cat with intense green eyes. Pregnant. Mate: Lizardstripe

2. Littleblossom- pretty white she-cat with dapples of ginger, a long scar on her hind leg and amber eyes. Kits: Specklekit (pale golden she-cat with golden-brown dapples and amber eyes)

**Elders**:

1. Mothclaw- a long cropped-fur tom with a brown tabby pelt with darker and lighter stripes. He has white paws and yellowy-gold eyes, with darker flecks. His back right leg was once fractured, and he has a slight limp, that isn't too bad if he has herbs/medication.

2. Husktail- Long-furred gray tom with white underbelly and dark amber eyes, notch missing out of his right ear and lots of battle scars.

3. Rainsplash- white she-cat with pale grey patches and blue eyes. Daughter is Gentleshadow of GorseClan

* * *

**MARSHCLAN:**

**Leader: **Marshstar- Dark brown tabby tom with grey-green eyes and a scarred muzzle. Marshstar is muscled and broad-shouldered, with tufts of black fur at the tips of his ears like a lynx.

_Apprentice: Violetpaw_

**Deputy**: Venomshade- scarred black tom with a white patch over one of his bright yellow-green eyes. He has a twisted back paw and long white whiskers. Mate: Willowsong

**Medicine Cat: **Stagfeather- Russet colored tom with green eyes, one white paw and an unusually long tail.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Shadowpaw- Slender jet-black she-cat with soft, medium-length fur that forms "feathers" around her white paws. She is slightly smaller than other cats. Her chest is smoky blue-gray and her tail tip is silver. Her eyes are the color of the evening blue or the dark blue sea and have sky blue flecks dotted across them.

**Warriors:**

1. Beechclaw- grizzled dark brown tom with white on his chest and amber eyes.

_Apprentice: Tawnypaw_

2. Nettlestripe- dark silver tabby tom with long, thin stripes and hooked black claws. He has dark amber eyes.

3. Rustpelt- dark ginger tabby tom with a long pelt and blue eyes.

_Apprentice: Featherpaw_

4. Littleclaw- tiny white she-cat with long black claws and amber eyes.

_Apprentice: Kowhaipaw_

5. Goosefeather- mottled black and grey tom with green eyes and a crooked tail.

6. Horsedash- elegant cream she-cat with chocolate-brown points and a triangular head. Sky blue eyes. (A Siamese)

_Apprentice: Stormpaw_

7. Whiopelt- large, blue-gray tom with bright green eyes and a black chest, muzzle, ears, tail tip, and paws.

8. Takaheclaw- charming black tom with dark brown paws and dark green eyes. Mate: Goldenleaf

_Apprentice: Skinkpaw_

9. Goldenleaf- golden tabby she-cat with cream on her ears and paws and blue eyes. Mate: Takaheclaw

10. Raineyes- pale silver tabby she-cat with small black spots covering her flanks and grey/blue eyes. Mate: Heronflight

11. Heronflight- black tom with white splotches here and there and amber eyes. Mate: Raineyes

12. Kakawing- mottled brown tom with long fur and bright green eyes.

_Apprentice: Heronpaw_

**Apprentices:**

1. Kowhaipaw- honey-coloured she-cat with leaf-green eyes, white patches and a lithe build.

2. Skinkpaw- dark greyish brown she-cat with ginger stripes down her back. Dark amber eyes.

3. Tawnypaw- a pretty golden tabby she-cat with a creamy white underbelly and blue-green eyes.

4. Featherpaw- Featherpaw has long, silky blue-grey fur, and a white chest and silver striped tail. She has a pretty face, with a pink nose and bright, sparkly blue-green eyes. She has two small scars on her left shoulder.

5. Violetpaw- small black she-cat with cold blue eyes and long claws.

6. Heronpaw- dainty, fluffy white she-cat with emerald green eyes and a few small scars from when she was a kit.

7. Stormpaw- dark grey tom with black stripes and blue eyes.

**Queens**:

1. Willowsong- graceful silver tabby she-cat with very dark stripes and clear green eyes. She has white paws and a long tail. Mate: Venomshade Kits: Ravenkit (small black she-cat with white paws and bright green eyes) and Sagekit (dark grey tom with dark green eyes and a white patch over one eye).

2. Hazeclaw- a slim reddish-brown she-cat with blue eyes. Pregnant with the dead rouge Strike's kits.

3. Diamondsky- beautiful young white she-cat with light tabby silver patches and misty green eyes; she has a elegant frame and a soft coat. Kits: Featherkit (silver tabby she-kit with white paws and blue eyes) Wingkit (white she-kit with black patches and green eyes) Copperkit (muscular white tom with light ginger patches and a copper-colored tail and dark amber eyes) and Cloudkit (white tom with light gray patches and amber eyes).

**Elders**:

1. Twistedfoot- dark ginger tabby tom with a darker coloured patch of fur around his throat and down the back of his neck. His right front paw is badly twisted from an old injury. His eyes are leaf green in colour.

2. Windblaze- pale grey tom with big white patches and orange eyes.

3. Rosethorn- tabby and white she-cat with milky-white blind eyes. Oldest cat in clan.

4. Lightningtail- black tom with long ginger streaks and a ginger-ringed tail. Yellow eyes. Son is Hawkshadow of GorseClan.

* * *

**FIELDCLAN:**

**Leader:** Fieldstar- small pale brown tom with dark brown paws and moss-green eyes. Mate: Risingsun

**Deputy: **Mistfur- grey she-cat with thick fur and a scar on the back of her right paw. Blue eyes.

_Apprentice: Bouncepaw_

**Medicine Cat: **Goldenblossom- pretty pale golden she-cat with golden brown dapples and amber eyes.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Gingerpaw- light ginger she-cat with black spots, gray paws and green eyes.

**Warriors: **

1. Shadowfang- a black tom with one ginger paw and a deep scar over one of his yellow eyes. Former mate was the loner Venus.

2. Bluehaze- blue/grey she-cat with a white tail tip and orange eyes.

_Apprentice: Rabbitpaw_

3. Scarheart- light brown she-cat with a criss-crossing scar running down her back and deep, dark eyes.

_Apprentice: Ripplepaw_

4. Icepath- black she-cat with white paws, muzzle, white tipped-tail and ice-blue eyes.

5. Tallgrass- lanky light brown tabby and white she-cat with green eyes.

_Apprentice: Toreapaw_

6. Dashingcloud- massive long-haired white tom with odd eyes. (one green, one blue)

7. Dewstrike- silvery-cream she-cat with extremely fluffy fur and dark blue eyes. Mate: Albatrosssky

8. Albatrosssky- light brown tom with black paws and brillant green eyes. Mate: Dewstrike

_Apprentice: Flashpaw_

9. Jayfur- sleek grey tom with black paws, chest, belly, and ringed tail with dark blue eyes.

10. Tigerstripes- a cocky orange tabby tom with black and golden stripes and dark blue eyes.

11. Hollowtail- dark gray tom with one amber eye and one blue eye, has one white paw. Mate: Mousepool of GustClan

**Apprentices: **

1. Toreapaw- very small black she-cat with a white chest and belly. Amber eyes.

2. Flashpaw- handsome jet black tom with silver stripes and dark green eyes.

3. Bouncepaw- handsome chestnut coloured tom with dark green eyes and a white tail tip.

4. Rabbitpaw- white she-cat with a golden tinge to her fur, a fluffy tail and dark green eyes.

5. Ripplepaw- dark sooty grey she-cat with white spots speckling her body and very dark amber eyes.

**Queens: **

1. Risingsun- cream queen with dark brown tufts of fur on her ears and hazel eyes. Kits: Pouringkit (pale cream she-cat with a dark brown tail, paws and moss-green eyes.) and Windkit (dark brown tom with cream fur on his tail and above his eyes, which are hazel.) Adopted kit: Lostkit ( tiny, medium length-furred she-cat with dark brown fur, white front paws, white hear-shaped marking around her right eye, and bright green eyes.) Mate: Deadpine

**Elders: **

1. Marbleleaf- large dark brown she-cat with two torn ears and a stumpy tail, has cold dark eyes.

2. Silverfish- still pretty silver she-cat with black tipped ears and blue eyes.

3. Hooktail- black tom with a tail that is bent over itself in a hook shape and amber eyes.

4. Birdflight- pure white she-cat with black patches on her sides and green eyes.

* * *

**GORSECLAN:**

**Leader: **Gorsestar- massive golden-brown tom with amber eyes and a white muzzle. His legs and back are scarred, and he is missing an eye from a fight as a young cat. His fur is long and flecked with dark brown, and his claws are long with a deadly hook to them. Mate is Stormwind

_Apprentice: Toripaw_

**Deputy: **Shadowfang- dark red-furred tom with slightly longer and sharper than normal teeth and orange eyes.

_Apprentice: Lizardpaw_

**Medicine Cat: **Tuifeather- elegant black she-cat with white chest and green-blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice**_: _Burnpaw- dark orange she-cat with blue eyes.

**Warriors: **

1. Creamsky- pale cream, almost white, she-cat with darker cream stripes down her back and crystal blue eyes.

2. Swanfeather- a snowy-white she-cat with black ears and paws. Her eyes are dark blue. She has long, feathery fur and ears that stick out a bit too much.

_Apprentice: Whiopaw_

3. Dawnfrost-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with pale blue eyes. She has long fur and white paws. She has a scar that runs from her left shoulder to her paw, but it's not very noticeable through her thick fur.

4. Clawdrift- a red-furred tom with one silver paw and orange eyes.

_Apprentice: Rainpaw_

5. Windstorm- a grey tom with white paws, a scarred face and pale blue eyes.

6. Snowstorm- big white tom with pale blue eyes.

_Apprentice: Bugpaw_

7. Deadpine- thickset dark ginger tom with amber eyes and a long scar on his side. Mate: Thinshadow

_Apprentice: Starpaw_

8. Marblestone- huge grey-blue tom with darker stripes and swirls, marbley blue eyes and one grey front sock. Mate: Tulipnose

_Apprentice: Frostpaw_

9. Tulipnose- pretty Siamese cat with chocolate shading and an unusual golden-cream 'base' colour. She has beautiful blue-grey eyes as most siamese have and is quite slender. Mate: Marblestone

10. Hawkshadow- black tom with bright yellow eyes, has a long scar across his left eye. Mate: Gentleshadow

_Apprentice: Dustpaw_

11. Hollylight- black she-cat with bright green eyes and one white paw.

12. Tangledheart- dark brown tabby tom with white paws and blaze, dark amber eyes.

13. Leaftail- silver tabby she-cat with a short, thick tail and bright green eyes.

**Apprentices: **

1. Bugpaw- Light, pale ginger she-cat, with three white paws. Light grey eyes.

2. Whiopaw- a dark grey, almost black she-cat with piercing yellow eyes.

3. Lizardpaw- a reddish-brown tom with a black stripe down his back and green eyes.

4. Frostpaw- white she-cat with one ginger patch on her flank and green eyes.

5. Dustpaw- tabby/tortoiseshell and white she-cat with sliver eyes.

6. Rainpaw- Beautiful blue-gray she-cat with sapphire blue eyes. Her right ear is torn. Her ears are tufted and she an unusually long tail. Also she has very faint silvery-blue tabby markings. Mother is Celeste, siblings are Angel and Cloud.

7. Toripaw- is a creamy-brown colour with chocolate shaded bands with a faint trace of blue. He is very slender and has a long tail and larger ears than normal. He takes mostly after his mother in appearance but has the eyes of his father (a marble blue).

8. Starpaw- white she-cat with dark brown flecks all over her, has bright, neon green eyes.

**Queens:**

1. Thinshadow- lithe black queen with green eyes. Kits: Flowerkit (bright ginger and white she-cat with green eyes.)/ Blackkit (black tom with a white patch on his chest and amber eyes.) and Bouncekit (tabby tom with thick black stripes and green eyes.)

2. Stormwind- pale silver and white queen with stunning yellow eyes. Pregnant with Gorsestar's kits.

3. Gentleshadow- long-furred, sleek, golden tabby she-cat with ocean-blue eyes, cream colored paws and tail tip. Very pregnant with Hawkshadow's kits.

**Elders: **

1. Weststrike- A huge tom with short brown fur and green eyes.

* * *

**GUSTCLAN:**

**Leader:** Guststar- Long-furred dark grey tom with mossy green eyes, and a scar across his left eye. Seven lives left.

**Deputy: **Firebite- dark ginger she-cat with a white ring around her left eye. Is missing one of her front canines. Green eyes.

**Medicine Cat: ** Batfang- black tom with ginger markings on his face and back. Soft blue eyes. A mute.

**Warriors: **

1. Darksky- a lean black tom with ash-coloured eyes.

2. Cloudbreeze- large white tom with a ginger patch on his left hindquarter, a large scar across his face and dark amber eyes.

3. Sheeppelt- a fluffy white she-cat with black paws and tail tip. Bright blue eyes.

4. Barkleaf- Small dark brown, (kinda the colour of dark chocolate) she-cat, she has a long scar going from the right part of her neck and down and across her chest. Dark green eyes.

5. Redsong- dark ginger she-cat with bright green eyes, there is a nick torn out of the top of her left ear, a scar on her cheek, claw scrapes on her right shoulder and she is missing a claw on her back left foot.

6. Falconwing- dark brown tabby she-cat with orange eyes.

_Apprentice: Pepperpaw_

7. Shellclaw- pale grey tom with amber eyes.

8. Crashingwave- solid blue/grey tom with yellow eyes.

_Apprentice: Hollypaw_

9. Iceshadow- black and white she-cat with ice-blue eyes. Mate; Braveheart

10. Braveheart- black and grey tom with deep blue eyes. Mate; Iceshadow

11. Hawkfeather- mottled grey-speckled tom with deep blue eyes.

12. Cougarslash- tan and black tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes.

**Apprentices: **

1. Pepperpaw- a ginger she-cat with black flecks and green eyes.

2. Hollypaw- black she-cat with dark green eyes.

**Queens: **

1. Sunrise- golden tabby queen with stunning blue eyes. Kits: Bouncekit (golden tabby tom with white paws and tail and stunning blue eyes.) and Blizzardkit (white she-cat with ice blue eyes and a hint of grey on her ear-tips and tail.)

2. Lynxpath- pregnant black queen with lighter tan tabby-spots, blue eyes and a shorter-than-normal tail. Mate: Darksky

3. Mousepool- dark brown tortoiseshell she-cat with deep blue eyes, one white paw and a spot around her left eye. Mate: Hollowtail of FieldClan. Kits: Hailkit (dark grey tom with stormy green eyes), Wailingkit (tan, brown and white tortoiseshell she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye) and Thornkit (sleek dark brown tom with big yellow eyes).

**Elders: **

1. Tussock- very old ginger tabby tom with misty blue eyes. Refused to take a warrior name.

2. Darkthorn- black tom with lighter hairs on his face, paws and tail. Blind.

3. Mudpelt- dirty brown tabby tom with many scars and amber eyes.

* * *

**LONERS, KITTYPETS, ROUGES:**

No set number yet, these cats are probably NOT going to ever join the clans, since by the point of the story where the clans are all organised like above (in a set allegiances) most cats who wanted to join them would of by now.

**Rouges:**

1. Night- very dark grey, almost black tom with yellow eyes. Former mate of Kite, father of Spider, Kea and Whiopaw.

2. Kite- lithe brown and white tabby she-cat with thick black stripes and green eyes. Former mate of Night, mother of Spider, Kea and Whiopaw.

3. Spider- brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. Father: Night, Mother: Kite, Siblings: Kea and Whiopaw.

4. Kea- dark grey tabby she-cat with large white patches and green eyes. Father: Night, Mother: Kite, Siblings: Spider and Whiopaw.

5. Death- black and white she-cat with blue eyes. Her current status is unknown. Violetpaw's mother. Mate: Fang

6. Fang- black tom with amber eyes. His current status is unknown. Violetpaw's father. Mate: Death

7. Barncroft- large, long-haired brown tom with yellow eyes. Son of Weststrike of GorseClan, sisters are Leaftail of GorseClan and Sonar.

8. Sonar- brown tabby she-cat with silver flecks and yellow eyes. Daughter of Weststrike , brother is Barncroft and sister is Leaftail.

**Loners:**

1. Venus- dark ginger and white she-cat with green eyes. A queen. Kits: Thunder (a grey tabby tom with yellow eyes), Pluto (black she-cat with pale green eyes) and Autumn (a ginger and white she-cat with golden eyes).

2. Hawk- old dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Taught Goldenblossom the art of healing herbs.

3. Venom- large ginger tom with black stripes and amber eyes. Father of Diamondsky's (MarshClan) kits.

**Kittypets:**

1. Lily- small, graceful, long-furred white she-cat with dark green eyes. Sister of Coldcreek.

2. Sugar- lazy light brown she-cat with silky soft fur and sparkling green eyes. Parents are Dewstrike and Albatrosssky of FieldClan.

3. Celeste- pretty, long-haired, pure white she-cat with sapphire blue eyes. Daughters are Rainpaw of GorseClan, Angel and Cloud.

4. Angel- white she-cat with faint silver-blue markings and pretty bright blue eyes.

5. Cloud- long-haired pure white she-cat with jade-green eyes.

* * *

**OTHER ANIMALS:**

1. Mitch (Big Mitch)- 1 year old dark grey and white Siberian Husky with one ice-blue eye and one brown eye.


End file.
